Festivity: An August Vacation Story
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: Holiday Series: Book Six. The children have been sent to the future for their own safety. With several couples away on honeymoons (or quests to banish the threat) our favorite warriors take the chance to breathe and enjoy a bit or normal life. But something is coming none of them expect.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This story is coming out a bit later than I planned. I had hoped to have it posted August 1st, but my life has been sort of topsy-turvy lately.  
I did have a reader ask for the amanojaku to be present in this story, but parts of it are already written and the outline is finished... however, that doesn't mean they might not appear later (either at the end of this story or in another one, maybe for Halloween) ... it's a really good idea.

**Reader's Note:** If you haven't already read the other books in the series, you may want to. There is a lot of information that leads up to this point. The other books are:  
Sanctuary: A Christmas Story  
Resolve: A New Year's Story  
Devotion: A Valentine's Story  
Reverence: An Easter Story  
Devotion: A Mother's and Father's Day Story

* * *

**Festivity: A Summer Vacation Story**  
**Holiday Series: Book Six**  
**Prequel**

* * *

_***Rei (Mars) POV***_

"I am not wearing anything pink!" Rei said, entering the meeting room, her nose in the air as she glared at the two couples preparing their weddings. The table was littered with wedding magazines on one side and detailed maps on the other.

She rolled her eyes. Planning weddings and searching for a Youma at the same time could get messy. Rei seriously hoped neither couple promised to marry a Youma accidentally.

"Just for that..." Makoto let the threat hang in the air, then laughed when Rei's face turned red with annoyance. "I'm kidding," she said, giggling. "I thought since my accent color is green I could go with a sort of mint color for the bridesmaid dresses.

"What about you?" Rei asked Setsuna.

The older teen blushed, still not used to direct attention even after all her time with the other Senshi. "Um, I guess I was thinking green or red, but I don't know. I've never been all that into clothes."

"Just don't let Minako decide. Please? Promise me Minako won't choose the colors. I cannot bear orange. Or pink," she added hastily. She had heard the two blondes whispering about suggesting the color and had shuddered even as she'd dashed to make her demands.

Laughing, Setsuna nodded her head. "I promise. Maybe Ikuko-mama can help me."

"Good idea. She's sensible about these things. I liked the dresses she chose for Christmas."

"Me too," Setsuna admitted, blushing again. Haruki ran his hand up and down her back soothingly.

The couple was rather adorable. They reminded Rei a bit of Usagi and Mamoru, except Haruki was the outgoing one. She smiled fondly at them and settled into a chair. "Do you know who your maid of honor is going to be?" she asked.

"I was hoping Usagi." Setsuna frowned. "You don't think she'd mind do you?"

"Not at all," Rei assured her.

Makoto had already asked if Rei would be hers. The girls had talked it out and decided they all wanted the chance once, and since Usagi had been maid of honor for Minako, and Ami had been for Usagi, it was only fair for Rei to do so for Makoto. She would in turn be the maid of honor for Ami and Rei would have Minako.

Thinking of the second blonde in their group brought up worry for Rei. She knew being pregnant meant Minako was out of the fighting for a bit, but it worried her. Thankfully they had no enemies at the moment, but that didn't lessen other issues, like the news media, which was still hounding them, and any enemies that might appear in the future.

Rei bit her lip. They also had to figure out where the last assassin Youma was so they could bring Takeo and Yuzuki back to their time. She missed the boy dearly and wanted him home. Setsuna and Haruki were planning on an extensive search for the creature as part of their extended honeymoon.

Rei and Jadeite had their own ideas. They were going to work on their divination abilities so they could help the others, and do a bit of searching as they visited several shrines and temples. She sniffled back the onset of tears, unwilling to show weakness even in front of her friends.

Makoto started giggled when Nephrite hauled her into his lap. The young woman was tall, almost as tall as Haruka, and stronger than any woman she knew, again other than Haruka. Sitting cuddled with Nephrite however she looked positively dainty. And the man treated her like a princess. He respected her strength, but fortunately he was able to see the girlish heart under the tough shell she'd built up to hide her fears and insecurites. Makoto was in good hands.

"Any ideas on the wedding gowns?" Rei asked, curious in spite of herself. She wanted to know because she had a feeling Jadeite wouldn't want to wait much longer. He hadn't pressured her in the slightest but she could tell marriage was on his mind. Amongst other things.

"I've picked mine," Setsuna said, her voice soft as she stroked her fingers over the page of a magazine. She passed it over the table and Rei saw the dress was a pale cream color with a thread of red woven around the sweetheart neckline. She smiled, looking up at her friend. No one outside their core group would ever think Setsuna would pick something so girly.

"It's perfect," Rei told her. "I love it."

"Thanks."

"I found one for Makoto," Nephrite announced, looking down at a page in another magazine. He passed it to Rei and she saw it was white, flowed to just above the knees, and was a silky sheath covered in a thin layer of some sort of gauzy, flowing material. It had an emperor cut bodice. Rei thought it would look perfect on a fairy. She looked between the dress and Makoto and grinned, nodding her head empatically. It would emphasize the girly qualities in her friend, which would make her feel special and pretty.

She handed both magazines back over the table and lifted a sheaf of papers she and Jadeite had set out earlier. "I'm thinking we can manage to make it to three onsen that have shrines or temples," she told the others. "We're going to be leaving a few hours after Neprite and Makoto get married. It was the best time for it. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all," Makoto said. "I miss them too."

They all missed the children. Not just Yuzuki and Takeo. It was likely all the other kids would stay away until the last of the assassin Youma was destroyed. Three had been made, specifically designed to kill those from Yuzuki's home planet on contact. They were quick and quiet. Yuzuki's parents had hidden for nearly a decade before they had been killed, and then not long after Yuzuki had been attack right in the upstairs bedroom when the girls had been playing. Tentomushi had shoved her into a closet to protect her, but had warned the last one would come if they didn't destroy it.

"I've got to get back to the decorating committee," Rei said after a few minutes of silence. "I'll see you all later."

She stood and walked out of the room, pressing the heels of her hands to her aching eyes. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't completely control the tears that wanted to fall every time she thought of Takeo. His curly blonde hair and bright eyes. The way he hated to get out of bed in the morning, but always would when they went in and tickled him awake. She missed her son. He might not be hers by birth, but he had become hers, and she loved him.

Gentle arms slid around her and Rei leaned against Jadeite, thankful for the comfort.

* * *

_***Ikuko's POV***_

Haruki and Setsuna's wedding was perfect. The setting sun was an incredible backdrop over the beautiful landscaping at the Jinja. Ikuko watched Grandfather Hino perform the three-three-nine ceremony, with Haruki taking a sip, passing it to Setsuna, who also sipped before passing it back. The second cup Setsuna started and the third Haruki sipped first. It was rather different than a typical Shinto ceremony as they repeated the vows they had given in their last lives. Setsuna had tears running down her face as they brought forward the ceremonial wreaths, and Ikuko thought her smile could light the entire world.

Haruki looked as though he might be able to fly. His grin was wide, his eyes sparkling, and he couldn't seem to keep them, or his hands, off his new wife. Ikuko giggled as she watched the bright youth pull his wife forward into the group for a dance. Setsuna looked as though she was about to be skinned alive rather than wrapped in his arms for a twirl on the floor.

"I'm going to have to do a little more work on her," Usagi grumbled, settling into a chair next to Ikuko and leaning on her shoulder. "Mom, are you happy?"

"Of course I am," Ikuko whispered, kissing her forehead. "I've never been happier in my life. Except maybe when all the little ones were underfoot. I just can't wait until you're all old enough to start popping out babies for me to cuddle."

Usagi blushed brightly. "Not yet," she whispered. "We had some pretty big hints that we aren't done with the major enemies. It's hard enough teaching the kids without worrying about babies too. And being pregnant while fighting sounds very scary."

Laughing, Ikuko nudged her daughter. "Maybe when you turn eighteen then?" she asked.

A severe raspberry war followed between mother and daughter. Ikuko thought she felt younger than she had a year before. Time was marching ever onward, but she didn't mind it. She was happy, had many teenagers to manage, and her heart was full. She and Kenji were closer than ever, and she had kids who respected and loved her. Life was as good as it could get until those grandbabies came.

"At least you'll have V-chan's babies to play with," Usagi reminded her. "I think dad wants a dance," she added, nudging her.

Getting to her feet, Ikuko looked as saw that Kenji had been watching them. She hurried to his side, standing on her tip-toes to give him a kiss, and hugged him close. "All our babies are growing up," she whispered.

"They really are," he said, a hint of sadness in his tone. "I sort of wish they would stay young a bit longer though. The weight of the world on their shoulders already."

Ikuko nodded in agreement. "And one day they will rule the entire Solar System. It doesn't seem real."

She watched the teenagers dancing in the fairy lights that had been strung around the jinja. Every one of them was close to the others. They lived and breathed for each other, and Ikuko knew they would also die to protect one another. It wasn't always sunshine and roses, but she thought they were happy for the moment, and that was important.

* * *

_***Usagi (sailor Moon)'s POV***_

Grandfather Hino's services were required only a day later. As soon as the stars that Nephrite loved came out into the sky on the first day of vacation, he and Makoto stood in front of him and drank their own cups of sake.

Usagi, who was watching from mere feet away, didn't mind the happy tears steaming down her cheeks in the slightest. Nephrite looked so proud to be marrying Makoto. And she looked so happy and loving as she stared back up at them. They repeated the same vow they had all uttered during their soul-bondings, this time publicly so that everyone would know just how connected they truly were.

Of course, in this lifetime no one really understood the words, or what they represented. They were the part of the ritual that had been created when Soul-Bondings were held on Venus in the Silver Millennium. In order to be connected in such a way, the couple had to pass three trials that would not only show their love and dedication for one another, but would make sure they understood that the bond was forever. Not just one lifetime, but through all of them. It could be a horrible thing if the couple wasn't right for one another, which is why the trials had been invented.

In their last lives, Serenity and Endymion as well as the Senshi and their partners had all been Soul-Bonded. They were true soulmates, fated mates. They would have found one another in every life regardless. But the Soul-Bond pulled at the couples until they found each other, and could create some interesting side effects if they didn't immediately step up.

She thought about eveything as she watched the newly couple take their first dance together.

Usagi giggled, remembering the beginnings of her relationship with Mamoru. If it could be called that. He had been her nemesis. They'd argued constantly, over the most trivial things. He had teased her unmercifully. But they had been invariably drawn, tugged, pulled, even yanked together. Nearly every day they had run into each other, usually at high speeds. And when she had transformed into Sailor Moon Mamoru had known, had been unable to do anything but transform himself and come to her aid.

She felt his hand squeeze hers and realized Mamoru had been listening in on her thoughts. She grinned at him as the music began to play and everyone moved toward the dance floor. "You know," she said, smiling happily, "I think we're doing pretty good for ourselves."

Mamoru stood and picked her up. "Lets go show everyone who rules the dancefloor," he said, grinning. It was true they were rather good dancers, which was surprising because even now Usagi had kluzty moments. But when they were circling in each other's arms it was like they were flying. Every step was instinctive, every breath in unison.

"Lets," she answered, and hummed happily as he hugged her close.

* * *

_***Bane's POV***_

Bane sat at one of the stools at the crown game center, his hands around a mug of black coffee. He was still tired from the wedding the night before. Paden, who was sitting between himself and Agate, was silent as the grave. For over a year they had kept themselves hidden from everyone other than Agate. Now they were expected to discover what they wanted to do with their lives, and to decide if they wanted to save the world while they were at it.

It had been a hard year. They had stayed mostly hidden, living off the money Agate provided, and trying to keep their heads down. Bane was grateful to be alive, and out of the hands of the Negaverse, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to do next. Knowing he could never go home to America, that he could never contact his brother or meet his sister-in-law or his nieces was difficult. It was a gnawing ache that wouldn't go away.

He liked and respected Kenji, who with the help of Artemis had created a new identity for him. He still couldn't get over Artemis and Luna. Who knew cats could talk. But Kenji and Ikuko were something else. They'd sort of scooped him and Paden up, ordered them to move into the great big house they shared with all the young heroes, and told them both they would be starting school as soon as August vacation ended.

Not that he minded going to school, but it had been a very long time since he'd had parents, and he wasn't sure how to react. Ikuko insisted he call her Ikuko-mama and was bound and determined that he needed to gain at least fifteen pounds and 'learn to crack a smile.' She was kind and caring, but he didn't know how to smile and laugh anymore. It had been beaten out of him, literally and through years held in the Endless Slumber.

Kenji didn't ask for any specific titles. He was relatively quiet, but had a stern presence when it was needed. The man seemed to instinctively know when to keep his mouth closed and just listen, or when someone needed encouragement or a kick in the metaphorical pants. He had signed Bane and Paden both up for Japanese lessons during the summer break, and had spent several hours helping Bane track down his family. He liked and respected the older man.

"I don't think I'll do well in school," Paden said from beside him. "I dinna understand why it's needed."

Bane shrugged. "Apparently we aren't going anywhere. Might as well get better acquainted with this new world we live in."

Agate let out a sigh. "It all seems a bit terrifying from this side of the Negaverse." He shrugged his shoulders. "I never thought I would be worried about something like making a good impression on a sensei."

"You three better be careful," Motoki said, leaning over from his side of the counter. "Remember people have ears."

Bane blushed at the reminder. He hadn't even considered keeping his voice down. "Sorry Motoki-san," he said.

"You're new. It comes easier with time. I promise. There are several of us who can help you, so if you need someone to talk to on the outside, let one of us know."

"Thanks," Bane said, feeling a bit better. He liked Motoki's carefree, and no crap, attitude. He told it like it was, but did it with such a smile that you couldn't be mad even when he was correcting you.

"Any of you want a job?" Motoki asked.

* * *

_***Rubeus' POV***_

Rubeus was sitting in the park, drinking a soda and thinking about what he might want to do after he finished school, when he saw the girl he knew would change his life. She was incredibly beautiful. She had long brown hair, and he thought brown eyes as well. She didn't look to be of Japanese descent, but had a rather pale face, a couple of freckles, and a fearful look in her eyes.

That was what caught his attention.

Rubeus knew fear. He knew it better than most, having both felt it and caused it. He knew that there were moments when you didn't know if you could even breath because your heart was racing in your chest and your eyes were scanning in every direction and you didn't know if you should fight, or run, or freeze in place. The memories brought up by the look of her were daunting, but the more he watched her, the more fascinated he grew.

She had a small mat laid out on the grass. Standing on top of it in bare feet, she began a series of movements, slow and rythmic. It looked almost like a dance. He knew it was tai chi, but he had never taken up the practice. His interests had been more aggressive forms of martial arts. Now, watching her, he thought it must be both strengthening and soothing.

It wasn't until she turned, in the act of going through one of the stances, that he noticed the discoloration on her right cheek. As soon as he saw the bruise he stood. He felt compelled to approach her, to protect her. He would destroy whoever or whatever had hurt her, then he would take her home with him and make sure nothing ever came close to harming her again.

Stopping suddenly, the girl turned to look at Rubeus, her big brown eyes opened wide as she took him in. They were only feet apart now and he wanted to close that distance and draw her into his arms. He wasn't sure what to say. His mouth went dry and his hands turned sweaty. What did you say to the girl you knew you were going to marry?

"Konichiwa."

The girl made a startled 'eep,' sound, stepped back, picked up her mat and her shoes, and dashed away from him. Unnerved, he paused for a long moment, just watching her run across the grass in her bare feet. Then he took off after her.

"Wait!" he yelled. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

He lost sight of her as soon as she left the park. Stopping to gasp in air, he rested his hands on his knees while he berated himself. He hadn't stopped at just frightening her. No he, the moron, had gone and chased her like she was a yummy treat instead of letting it go. "What am I going to do?" he wondered.

The girl was in some kind of trouble, which meant she needed him whether she liked it or not. And he would find her and help her if it was the last thing he did. Nodding his head in determination, he walked more sedately down the sidewalk, looking around carefully for a girl that was just a bit taller than the average Japanese woman.

"I'm going to help you," he mutted, "whether you like it or not." That said, he walked the streets for hours, searching for any sign of his soulmate and praying she would be alright until he found her again.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** I started writing this chapter in the middle of hurricane Dorian. We hardly felt the effects where we were, but I understand it was pretty bad in some places. I continued it on the train and then later on the bus as we made our way from South Carolina to Maine... a very, very LONG trip. And I am finishing it up sitting in the kitchen at my Brother-in-law's house in a small town in the great north woods of Maine... and I am happy to be back on my laptop, even with all the problems it has.

Somehow through the trip I've ended up with bruises all over the place and by the time we got here I could barely move because I had spent so much time in my wheelchair or the seats on the trains or the bus. I was a bit miserable... The past couple of days have been spent recovering from the trip, but I am back and ready to write! I can't tell you how good it feels to hear the clicking of the keys as I type with music going and just relaxing to write my heart out.

UPDATE: As of this evening my laptop would no longer open internet explorer, so I am borrowing a laptop to upload my chapters, which means I should be able to edit them a bit more before they get to you, but this particular laptop is set up differently than my old one so it is a learning process. Please bear with me. I am sorry it took so long to get you a new chapter, but there was a lot to be getting on with.

* * *

**Festivity: A Summer Vacation Story**  
**Holiday Series: Book Six**  
**Chapter One**

* * *

_***Natsume (An)'s POV***_

"I don't understand what's wrong," Natsume said into the phone, her voice rife with panic as she jounced the wailing Akane on her shoulder, rocking her body from side to side. "She wont stop screaming, has a fever, and there are spots all over her."

"What color are they?" Ikuko asked, her voice calm and steady.

"I don't know. Pinkish?" Natsume looked at the spot that had appeared on Akane's arm.

"She's probably got chicken pox, but there are a couple other possibilities. I would be pretty worried about yourself and the other teens, but she should be fine. It's easier on younger kids."

Natsume frowned. "She hasn't been near any chickens."

Ikuko's laugh filtered through the line, making Natsume smile in spite of herself. She often had issues adjusting to certain things that seemed to say one thing but meant another.

"What do I do?"

"Until I get there, why don't you give her a bath. Use the oatmeal I gave you. Then put those baby gloves on her and tie them on so she can't scratch herself. I shouldn't be long."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"I'm positive. Tomatsu might even be able to heal her later. Right now I want you to keep calm and just let her cry. It won't hurt her. And remember what I taught you."

"I remember. If I get too upset walk out of the room."

"Good." Ikuko murmured. "Now I'll be there soon."

Natsume hung up the phone and made her way to the sink. It was always easier to bathe Akane there so she didn't have to bend over. She put in the stopper and added lukewarm water before pouring in the oatmeal bath. Undressing a squirming baby at the same time was difficult, but within a few minutes she had Akane in the water.

'Awful time for Fiore to get his first job,' she thought to herself, feeling a bit frustrated. He was the best of the three of them at healing. Even Seijoru was better than she was. With Mamoru and Usagi gone on their honeymoon and Haruki and Setsuna off on their quest to find the last of the assassin Youma. She wished she had tried harder to learn.

Akane stopped crying the moment her feet touched the water. Natsume settled her onto her bottom and kept one hand on her while she grabbed the wash and shampooed her skin and hair. The little one slapped at the water, giggling when it splashed her face.

"See," Natsume murmured. "I bet you feel better already," she said softly as she rubbed the oatmeal bath over the tender spots on her skin.

* * *

_***Motoki's POV***_

The arrival and departure board changed for the fourth time in ten minutes and Motoki, whose hair was standing nearly strait up, sighed and made his way closer, trying to decipher the mass of information held in those little lines of letters and numbers. He wasn't sure he could figure it out.

"Look," Seijoru said. "This one is her flight number. That means her plane has arrived. It shouldn't be too long. Maybe ten or twenty more minutes. Calm down."

"But what if they lost her luggage, or she didn't make it to the plane on time, or she gets lost in the airport or can't find us?" Motoki asked, panic swelling up in him.

Seijoru made his way over to where Motoki stood, running his hands through his hair for about the twentieth time, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Calm down," he ordered. "If she'd missed her flight, she would have called you. She's been in this airport dozens of times, and won't get lost. And once she gets out of that section, she can call and ask us where we're standing. And if they do lose her luggage we can go to the store and buy her more clothing."

Motoki huffed out a laugh, realizing that he was panicking and making a bit of a fool out of himself. "Alright," I get it," he said. "Stop overreacting."

"Exactly," Seijoru answered, smiling. "She'll be here any minute and everything will be great. You'll see."

"I still don't know where I should take her." Motoki announced, looking worried again.

"I think you should take her somewhere she likes. Maybe go to an onsen or take her to see some ancient ruins or something. It sounds like her kind of thing."

Motoki only nodded, his eyes glued to the board and the arrival time, which was even sooner than he had expected. He was excited to see Reika. It had been over a month and he missed her more than he might have admitted only a little while before. He grinned, thinking of the way all his friends had tumbled headfirst into love. He didn't seem so overemotional when he was compared to them.

"I think that's her plane," Seijoru said, pointing out one of the many windows.

Motoki turned and looked to see a plane rolling down the runway. He had missed the landing itself, but he was glad to see the numbers on the tail matched what was on his papers. He smiled and relaxed. She was home, safe. Now he had to decide where to take her. There were plenty of places, but it might be better to simply ask her what she wanted. She would probably want at least a day to rest.

While they waited for her to get off the plane and walk to them, Motoki turned to Seijoru. "Tell me about Paden," he said. "I have a strange feeling about him and my sister. I'm thinking he's like the rest of you. One look and it's a forever kind of love. Is he good enough for my Unazuki? Will he treat her well?"

Seijoru let out a laughing cough. His eyes blinked several times. "You switch gears quickly," he said. "Well I don't know him as well as the others yet. He does seem to be a good guy. From Scotland originally. He was in this sort of enchanted chamber that kept him awake and aware of time passing, but it didn't pass for him. It messed with his head a bit. He doesn't like small spaces. Other than that I get the same vibe I do from all the others. He will be incredibly over-protective to the point of annoying Unazuki, but there will be no one out there who will ever treat her better."

"But what is he like?"

"He's been quiet so far," Seijoru admitted, "but I have a feeling he won't stay that way for long."

* * *

_***Ikuko's POV***_

"Ikuko, thank Kami you answered!"

"Nozomi?" Ikuko asked, confused. Why did Naru's mother sound so panicked. "What's wrong? Is Naru okay?"

"Yes, yes, she's fine. I have a problem. Maya just came in and told me she's getting married. This weekend! And she and her new husband are leaving Tokyo. She was supposed to watch the store for me while I was on vacation. Please help me! You've done it before."

Ikuko frowned. None of the little ones were in their time at the moment, except Akane of course, and Natsume and the others weren't in school. It didn't seem like too much of a hardship to watch the store for a few weeks. As long as a few of the kids pitched in and helped cook while Makoto was gone.

"I should be able to do it," she said. "When is your plane leaving tomorrow?"

"Six in the morning."

"Store still opens at nine?"

"Yes. Thank you Ikuko! Thank you!"

"Of course. All the kids are off school so it should be fine. I may call one of the girls to help me here and there. Is there anything I should know?"

"I can show you the new safe if you can stop by," Nozomi said. "We installed it after that crazy Youma attacked. But other than that everything is the same. Though we are doing a sale on sapphires in a week. I already have everything set aside for when I thought Mayu was watching the store. I'll just give it to you."

"Okay. I'll be by in a bit to look everything over. You owe me tons of pictures though."

Nozomi laughed. "It's a deal. And you remember the other part of the deal."

Ikuko laughed and rubbed her hands together. "I hope you have the perfect thing. I want to get something for Usagi this time." She grinned as she thought about the surprise on her daughter's face when she presented her with a piece of jewelry.

"I have the perfect thing. I'll see you soon."

Ikuko said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. "Well this is exciting," she said, thankful for something to do while the house was so empty. She had begun helping her friend shortly after Shingo started school, but it had been a while. Now she was excited to get involved again. She was rather good at sales, and loved being around people. And the bonus of picking out a beautiful piece of jewelry on top of the wages never hurt. It was a special bonus Nozomi offered her.

* * *

_***Usagi (Sailor Moon)'s POV***_

"This is the place?" Usagi asked, looking around the strangely silent building. It was made of concrete, which was odd and suffocating. She didn't like it.

"It's the address they gave me," Mamoru said. "I sure hope it's the right place. I don't see anyone. Do you?"

"No," Usagi admitted, then pointed at an arrowed sign painted on the wall. "That way to records. Let's go." She led the way down the hallway, their footsteps echoing. "This place is sort of creepy."

They followed several more signs until they found a door that had been separated into top and bottom. The top portion was swung open and there was a little table-like ledge on the lower half. When they approached they could see a woman sitting at a desk inside the small room. There was an open doorway behind her, through which they could see dozens of filing cabinets.

Usagi approached the door and called out, "hello?"

The woman looked up and smiled at them. "Oh, hello. I didn't hear you come in. What can I help you with today?"

"We're here to find information on the Chiba family," Usagi told her.

The woman swept her long, silky, black hair behind her shoulder and stood, making her way to them. Her eyes were dark enough to look black, and her cheekbones were high and had a dusting of freckles that could hardly be seen with her complexion. She looked young, perhaps in her early twenties, and seemed to be bored.

"What about them?" she asked.

Mamoru cleared his throat and Usagi reached out automatically to grab his hand, knowing how hard it was for him to learn about his past. "I was told by my guardian that I could come here to get information on the cause of their accident, and to collect their property from the hospital."

He handed over a sheet of paper the lawyer had given him, and Usagi could tell he was feeling anxious about it. She squeezed his hand to give him comfort. He squeezed back, rocking from one foot to the other.

The woman took the paper and disappeared into the back room. Mamoru turned to Usagi then, his eyes full of emotion. "It's going to be okay," Usagi assured him.

"I just want to know," Mamoru muttered.

* * *

_***Minako (Sailor Venus)' POV***_

"You have to make a promise," Kunzite said as he plopped their bags onto the hotel bedspread.

Minako wrinkled her brow and looked up at him. Most of the time she enjoyed keeping her promises to her husband, but there were times he pushed her outside her comfort zone. "This isn't going to be one of those promises where I have to do something crazy is it?"

Kunzite frowned. "It might be a little crazy, but I know it's something you want. Just make me this one promise, no questions asked, and if you don't like it... I'll let you tie me up for a change."

Minako giggled. "Fine. Tell me what the promise is."

"Promise me that where I take you tomorrow you will come willingly and go along with what I have planned."

"Done," Minako said, and reached out to shake on the deal. "But I hope you know if I tie you up I'm going to tickle you before you get to have any fun."

Kunzite shuddered and gave her a longsuffering look, which caused her to giggle again. She stuck her tongue out at him. He moved quickly, capturing her with one arm while pulling the comforter away from the top of the bed with the other. "In that case, I get my tickles in now," he threatened.

Minako screeched as his fingers dug into her ribs. "I will bite you," she warned, laughing. When he continued to tickle she knew it would be bad if he didn't stop soon. "I'm gonna pee," she whined, trying to escape him.

Kunzite stopped tickling her and cuddled close. "Are you happy with me?" he asked, sounding more insecure than she would have believed. He always seemed so stoic and calm, even through their link.

"Of course I am," Minako told him. "I could never be happy without you." Leaning up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. "You're mine," she whispered, "and I am never letting you go."

"I love you Minako," Kunzite said softly, bending to kiss her.

"I love you Kunzite," she said when he released her lips. "I'm so glad to have you."

* * *

_***Makoto (Jupiter)'s POV***_

"I still say we should go white water rafting," Makoto grumbled.

"I thought you'd love this," Nephrite said, looking down over the edge of the cliff. It looked further down than it had felt to climb.

"I do," Makoto said, smiling at him. "But I want to go rafting too."

"We can't do everything you know. Maybe we can go rafting but then we have to give up another activity."

"I'm not too crazy about the spelunking idea," she admitted. "I don't really care for the idea of being deep underground. I think it would remind me too much of the battle in the Negaverse."

Nephrite shuddered. "Good point." He frowned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't really like thinking about being there either. Maybe we could go rafting after the camping trip. According to that brochure you were looking at, the water should be at the right level."

"I don't know much about it," Makoto admitted. "But I love the idea of being on the water. Too bad we couldn't have brought Ami, just for that part. She would go crazy."

"So would Michiru I think. Although, both of them are a bit more refined."

Makoto giggled. "You haven't seen Ami in a water park then. The girl is totally different. Almost as bad as Michiru gets at the beach."

"I suppose it must be the way we feel when there's a good storm," Nephrite mused. "Look!" he pointed up at a majestic bird that was soaring in circles. "It's riding on a thermal, like that guide showed us."

"What type of bird is it?" Makoto asked. "A hawk maybe?"

"It could be. Or an eagle."

"Actually," a voice came from behind him, "it's a vulture. They look rather incredible so high in the air, but I wouldn't suggest getting close. They stink rather horribly."

"You speak Japanese!" Makoto said excitedly, turning to the woman who stood behind them. She was a smiling woman of about middle age with silky black hair and was obviously of Asian descent.

"I do. Second generation," she explained. "Here with my husband. You two are from Japan?"

"We are," Nephrite said, smiling. "It's our honeymoon. Both of us are a bit more extreme than our friends, except perhaps one or two of them, and we decided it would be a perfect time to see what sort of trouble we could get into."

"Plenty in the wilderness," the woman said. "Make sure you listen to the guides. They know what they're talking about. There are dangers most people aren't aware of. Not just falling, but animals, spiders, snakes, even fire."

"We will," Makoto promised.

"You two look so young," the woman commented.

Makoto blushed. "We are. But it was time. And we're happy."

"I can tell." The woman paused, looking to the left as a man called out. She waved her arm and hollered something back in English, before turning back to them. "That's my husband calling. We're headed back down the mountain now. One of the guides is taking a group if you two are ready"

Makoto looked over at Nephrite, who nodded, and they both followed the woman away.

* * *

_***Haruki (Sun Knight)'s POV***_

"I sort of hate this computer," Haruki muttered. "It says there are Youma readings in the area, but I don't hear any screams."

Setsuna giggled. "Haruki, seriously? Who would be screaming way out here? I haven't seen another person since we arrived."

"You have a point," Haruki admitted, feeling a bit grumpy. "But that's always been the easiest way to find them. Just follow the screams. Or my cousin."

"What am I going to do with you?" Setsuna asked, a peal of laughter emerging. "You say the craziest things sometimes. True things, but crazy none-the-less."

"You, my dear, are going to kiss me senseless, and then we are going to find this Youma and turn it into moon dust so we can get our girls back."

Haruki smiled at his wife. They were on the trail of any strange Youma readings they could find. Thankfully they were able to differentiate between Youma, Cardians, and Droids. Though there hadn't been any of the Cardians or Droids in a long time. Still, it was helpful to know the difference.

"What do you think we're chasing?" Setsuna asked as they made their way through the underbrush.

Haruki put the computer away and grabbed the machete to get through a difficult section. "I don't know. I hope it's the last assassin, but I doubt we would be that lucky so soon in our search."

They could hear a sound ahead of them. It sounded like muttering, a repetitive vocalization which definitely indicated Youma. There were some who could hardly speak, most only knowing their name and a few attack phrases. Some were very intelligent, able to communicate, taunt and tease, and to hide themselves, pretending to be human.

There was a flash of pink ahead and they ducked down to peer through the foliage. "What on earth is that?" Setsuna asked.

Haruki had to struggle not to laugh. It was a male, about ten feet tall, with pizza for a face, and wearing nothing but a bright pink tutu. "I think it's a Youma," he said sarcastically, making his wife giggle. "I say think, because it might just be lunch."

"Pizzabossman?" the Youma croaked, looking around for the source of the talking it could hear. It was trapped in what looked like a giant spider web and there were spots of blood all over it's arms and legs, and even it's chest. Haruki actually felt pity for the poor creature. It was obvious the Youma had been stuck where he was for a very long time, and that something had been trying, unsuccessfully, to eat him.

"We should probably put it out of it's misery," Setsuna said softly. She henshined and threw her dead scream attack. The Youma didn't even cry out when he saw the attack coming. He simply faded away into dust.

"Where to next?" Haruki asked, pulling the computer back out.

* * *

_***Saphir (Blue Warrior)'s POV***_

"This is insane!" Saphir said, looking over the sets of shelves and racks he had to put together. "Who wrote these directions?" His frustration was growing. He had been working on the first shelf of two dozen for well over half an hour and all he really wanted to do was throw everything down and stomp on it."

"Maybe I should get one of the others," Petz suggested. "More hands make the load lighter."

Saphir snorted. "Or they'll get in my way. I'll figure it out or die trying," he vowed.

The store was a good idea, but he felt like he had gotten in over his head with the set-up. Still, he wanted to help the girls. They were really excited about selling things like make-up and lotions, scarves and purses, and even costume jewelry. He didn't see the appeal personally, but his time around women had told him that men didn't need to understand something their woman liked as long as they supported it.

Berthier and Koan were both standing on stools at the back of the store putting pegs into the holes on the boards that made up their shelves. The area would be used to hold various bags and purses. He was glad he wasn't the one putting the pegs in. It looked tedious and even more annoying than his current task.

Esmeraude came in and put a thick black book down on one of the shiny glass counters. "I've put together the start up costs list. Just so you know Mamoru already brought a copy to the lawyer before he left, but this is your version, and I've made sure everything is itemized for you."

Calaveras took the book and opened it. "I have so much ordering to do," she whispered. "I don't know how soon I should start though. Will you help me?"

Petz joined the two of them at the counter and they started talking about suppliers. The whole thing seemed a bit insane to Saphir, but he wanted to make Petz happy, and he knew they had the willpower to make the store work if they put their minds to it. He turned his attention back to what he was doing, swearing under his breath about stupid instructions.

* * *

_***Rubeus (Red Warrior)'s POV***_

"Luna, I need your help," Rubeus said, making his way down the steps into the command center.

"What is it? Youma?" the cat asked.

"No. I saw this girl. Yesterday. I didn't get to talk to her, but there was something about her. I think she might be my soulmate, and I'm positive she's in trouble. She looked terrified when I tried to talk to her. But it wasn't like she was afraid of me. Someone is hurting her or something. She had a bruise on her cheek."

Luna paced back and forth at the edge of one of the computer consoles. "I need details. Where did you see her? What time? And what does she look like. Artemis has been working with facial recognition software, so he might be able to help. "Do you think she's in immediate danger?"

"I don't know," Rubeus groaned, running his fingers through his hair. It was sticking up rather wildly now, but he didn't care. He hadn't gotten a minute's sleep since the day before. He had spent most of the day searching for her and hadn't found a single clue. Desperate. That's all he was now. He had to know she was okay. "But maybe we can find her. I think she must be one of us."


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** I am closing in on the end of my quest to have all stories updated by the end of January. Woot! Four more after this.

I spent most of the day yesterday, and up until about noon today rereading all the stories that came before this one. There is so much more I want to write for this series, and I am frustrated because I've done a lot of the holidays for this part of the year, but I want to keep going in a certain order, so you will probably have them released in the wrong season. Not that it matters too much what holiday it is, so long as the story keeps going.

So, I need to just say, it is completely the wrong time of year to be writing this story. Lol. As I type I am looking out my window at a world of white... and maybe that is what inspired one of the scenes in this story. Keep in mind there are no major enemies in this one, and it should only be four chapters, plus the prologue and epilogue, unless my writing gets away from me. But since I have a plot line to work from I am hoping I don't stray too far. I also plan to go back and edit all the previous stories at some point, as I notice A LOT of errors from when I was writing using my phone and a barely functioning laptop.

**Reader's Note:** An updated character list is going to be at the bottom of this chapter, just in case you've forgotten, since it's been so long. Happy reading!

**Trigger Warning:** There is discussion of teen dating violence and another about attempted sexual assault in this chapter.

* * *

**Festivity: A Summer Vacation Story**  
**Holiday Series: Book Six**  
**Chapter Two**

* * *

_***Rubeus***_

Rubeus frowned as he scanned through the reports Kenji had placed in front of him. "He really did this?" he asked, shocked. The pictures were stark. The girl, which Luna had discovered was named Veronica Hartman, was in a hospital gown. She had a broken nose and a dislocated shoulder, as well as a large bruise across one side of her face and what looked like handprints on her arms, also bruises. He was sickened by the terrified and shamed look in the girl's eyes. She had tried telling the police it was her own fault the boy had hit her.

"He did. This was the only time it was reported. Her mother found her like that, trying to crawl up the driveway to their door. There was also a broken leg."

"How is he not in jail?" Dimande asked, frowning as he stood behind Rubeus. "Shouldn't they have arrested him?"

"He disappeared. The authorities both here and America are searching for him. Veronica was not his first victim, and if he keeps up, I don't think she'll be his last."

"So where is she now?" Rubeus asked. "This must have happened a while ago if she was doing tai chi in the park."

"It was almost a year ago," Kenji answered, pointing to the date on the file. "Her parents moved to the Azabu-Juuban area shortly after. They still work in the same place however. It is possible he followed them home in order to find her."

"So it could have been him that hit her this time?" Rubeus asked, fury welling up within him. He tried to shake it off. He didn't even know Veronica, but he was so drawn to her, had felt such a connection to her, that he wanted to scream in rage at what had been done.

"It's quite likely. Artemis said her parents are out of town. I have a call in to Officer Sato, looking for her. She said she might have a lead and will get back to me."

"Domo Arigato," Rubeus murmured, unable to take his eyes of the picture he held.

"I think she must be quite strong. She went to counseling where they helped her realize he was lying to her. She truly believed she was worthless and that it was her own fault he hurt her." Kenji shook his head. "I can't understand why people do such horrible things."

"If her parents are out of town, she could be in serious danger," Jadeite said.

Rubeus looked up, startled. He hadn't heard the other teenager come in. Nodding his head slowly, he traced the bruise on her cheek. If he had his way she would never know pain like that again. Women should never be taught they were worthless, or stupid, or any of the cruel things people said to make them feel horrible and unable to fight back.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"Rei is searching the fire," Jadeite said, coming closer and patting his shoulder. "Artemis is on the internet, running that software Ami and Zo created. If she appears on any camera in the city, I am sure they'll find her."

The phone rang. Rubeus stared at it. Hope filling him for a moment. He watched Kenji-san pick it up and the man smiled as he spoke.

"Moshi Officer Sato. Thanks for getting back to me so quickly. Um-hmm. Yes. She is? That is good news. The uh, the Hogosha plan to send someone to check on her. Would he mind?" He started writing something in the little notebook he always carried in his pocket. "Arigato. Arigato. They do. Yes, very safe." He chuckled. "No, I don't doubt that. I don't think so. Alright. I will call you when he comes back. Arigato."

Kenji smiled as he hung up the phone. Rubeus, who was on the edge of his seat wondering about the other end of the conversation, stared at him, silently begging for him to hurry up and tell them what had happened.

"Officer Sato knows where the girl is," Kenji said, smiling. "As a matter of fact, she is safe with her husband, who found the girl shivering in the alley this morning."

"She's alright?" Rubeus said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"She is. And Officer Sato was very glad to have someone go and check in on her. Her husband runs a café. She's there with him now, hiding in the back room. Officer Takahashi planned to go and take her statement in just a little while, but they were thinking if one of you could be there, in henshin of course, to keep an eye out until they find a safe place for her, it would be a good thing."

"You mean, I could go and see her?" Rubeus asked.

"Yes, but I'd like you to take one of the girls," Kenji added. "She might be more comfortable that way. Ikuko and myself have a reputation now for taking on guardianship of young people, so it's possible we could be assigned to take her until her parents return from China. If that happens I doubt she would want to disappear with a guy after everything she's been through."

"It makes sense," Dimande said. "I would suggest either Ami, or Setsuna. They are both rather quiet, which might be comforting."

Rubeus swallowed and nodded his head. Then panic overwhelmed him and he looked back at Kenji. "What do I say?" he asked.

The older man chuckled. "I've learned the heart says what is needed. Just reassure her that she is safe and you won't let anyone hurt her. That should be enough."

* * *

Ami rested her head on Zoicite's belly. He was lying on the grass, arms under his head, legs crossed at the ankle, while she leaned on him, lying the other way. It was sunny and warm. A perfect day for studying in the park, but they had both finished, and now they were just enjoying a few minutes of peace and quiet, with nothing to do and nowhere to be. It was rather blissful.

She had a lot on her mind, but was studiously ignoring heavier thoughts, like Soul-Bondings, and finding assassin Youma, or new enemies to fight. Instead, she was thinking about what flavor of ice cream she would get when the vendor passed them by again. She wondered what treat Makoto was planning to cook for dinner, since she and Ikuko-mama took turns when there was no monster keeping the other girl busy. All her thoughts were lazy ones. Things a normal teenager would be thinking on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

"I was thinking strawberry," Zoicite said.

"Hmm?"

"Strawberry ice cream. With those little pieces of strawberry in it."

"Sounds yummy. I was thinking maybe I want to try something new."

"Like what?"

"Usagi said that the fudge ripple was to die for," Ami explained. "I do like chocolate fudge, and that triple brownie one she gave me. So maybe this would be good too."

"Good idea," Zoicite said, then yawned heavily.

One of his hands came up and he started toying with her hair, which was getting a little longer than she liked. She thought she might cut it soon if her mother had a night off. They always went together. It was a tradition that had started shortly after her father left.

"Why do you suddenly seem sad?" Zoicite asked.

"I'm not really," Ami said. "I just thought about my father for a second." Ami had no real understanding of why he had gone, and neither did her mother. It was sad, but there was nothing either of them could do.

"You know you won't ever be alone, right?" Zoicite asked. "I won't ever walk away."

"Hmm," Ami said, mostly knowing he was telling the truth. There was always that little niggle of doubt in the back of her mind however, and this time was no exception.

"Seriously Ami. I love you. I love you so much it hurts when we're apart. I wish you could feel what I feel. I wish I could show you."

"Zo," Ami paused, unsure how to explain, and not really ready to hear more. She had thought, so many times, that she was ready for the Bond, but always that same doubt crept on her, that she was never going to be good enough to love.

"Ami," Zo sighed. "I will never leave you. Not now, not ever. You are my soulmate. I could never be happy without you."

"I know," Ami said.

"I don't think you do." Zoicite moved, sitting up so rapidly that her head fell into his lap, but he just picked her up and sat her on his thigh and looked into her eyes. "Ami, I would die if I lost you. Lay down and die." His eyes looked so sad, so overwrought, that Ami couldn't look anymore. She buried her face into his neck and nodded. She knew she would never be happy without him.

"What the hell?" Zoicite asked suddenly.

"What?" Ami looked up. There was a swirl of black clouds forming over them. The wind grew cold and whipped at their clothing. It almost felt like it was pulling on them, trying to suck them up like a vacuum. "What is happening?" she cried as she felt herself being pulled out of Zoicite's arms and tugged into the air.

"Ami!" Zoicite threw himself at her, wrapping both arms around her waist and burying his head in her neck. She clung to him, holding tight and hiding her face as well. She felt them both being tossed around and around in the swirl of wind and then they were falling, fast.

"I can't teleport," Zoicite yelled. "Try!"

Ami closed her eyes and thought of being in the meeting room. Nothing happened. When she opened her eyes she could only see a world of white. And they were falling towards it, far too fast. "Zoicite! We're going to hit hard!"

"Ami!" she heard him yell and felt him twisting his body to take the brunt of the fall, but when they finally landed it wasn't jarring, and neither of them was hurt. They fell into soft snow and slid slightly down an embankment before they came to a stop at the bottom, still clinging to each other. Ami looked around and saw nothing but white, white, and more white.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

_***Mamoru***_

Usagi was clinging tightly to his arm, and Mamoru was grateful. He was afraid he might fade away without her. He had been so sure he was ready for this trip, but he was near tears and they were out on the street, walking away from the building where he had been given the last things ever touched by his parents as well as the medical records and police records about the accident.

"It will be okay Mamo-chan," Usagi said, her voice soft, soothing, melodious.

He could only nod, not yet ready to speak.

"You already know they loved you very much, and you know you won't be alone. I'll be here with you the whole time."

"Usako," he whispered, turning to pull her into his arms. He didn't really care if people were annoyed by such a public display of affection. He needed her to hold him. "I'm afraid," he admitted, whispering the words in her ear.

"That's okay," she answered, rubbing his back. "I think it's sort of normal."

Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle. They were anything but normal. But he had been worried about something for a long time. Worried about a memory he couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of.

"You know," she said, "I remembered to bring your secret stash." She giggled and pulled out a handful of chocolate. "It won't make the pain go away, but at least it will give us a sugar rush."

Mamoru reached for one of the kitkats with a pink wrapper. "You got Sakura blossom." He grinned. "My favorite."

"Except chocolate," Usagi argued. "You went through the entire chocolate stash in two days," she reminded him, pretending to glare. "Motoki found these for me. He also got some triple berry and raspberry. You can't touch my raspberry," she added, smiling at him.

"I woul-" Mamoru cut off with a strangled shout as someone plowed into him.

"Run!" the boy yelled, trying to tug on their arms. "Run!" He only had a vague impression of a teenager with very dark skin, before he heard a roar.

Mamoru turned in time to see a Youma bearing down on them. It looked like a cross between a woman and a crab, with a hard shell covering most of it's body. ::Henshin?:: he asked through the bond.

Usagi looked around. ::I don't see any cameras, and no one knows us here. Lets do it.::

A moment later Mamoru felt the heat in his chest that signaled Usagi had become Sailor Moon as he began his own transformation. They turned, together, to face the creature, which was throwing sharpened pieces of crab shell at them. Sailor Moon threw her tiara and he threw a rose, but neither did any damage.

"There's a soft spot, on her neck. Do you see it?" he asked, noticing where the shell ended for a span of a few inches.

"Got it!"

Sailor Moon charged her tiara again, turning back toward the creature, but before she could loose the weapon, the crab creature threw a massive piece at both of them, knocking them off their feet. They scrambled out of the way of more pieces, when suddenly a lamp post seemed to bend and catch the arm of the Youma. Unsure what was happening, but willing to use the opportunity, he willed a rose into existence that would explode on impact and threw it instantly. The Youma screamed and exploded into a pile of dust.

Clapping and cheering could be heard all around them. Sailor Moon turned, grabbed the boy that had warned them by the arm, wrapped her other arm around Mamoru, and he felt the pressure and darkness of teleportation take them. When it was done, he found himself back in the hotel room with Sailor Moon and the boy.

"Sorry," she said, looking sheepish. "I felt him use his powers and had to get him out of there. No idea if someone would recognize him.

Tuxedo Kamen turned and looked the boy over. He was shaking like a leaf and staring at them wide-eyed. His eyes were a light grey, startling against skin that reminded him of dark chocolate. He had short hair, very curly and close cropped, and a cut on his cheek and another on his arm.

Releasing his henshin, Mamoru stepped forward with his hands up. "I can heal you," he offered.

The boy nodded, and stepped closer. Reaching out, he laid a hand on the boy's arm, sending golden sparks of light into him. He gasped when the healing happened, but still didn't speak.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked.

"Hai," the boy said, slumping down and sitting on the bed. "Sorry. Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, did you know you could do that, or is that reason you're so upset?"

"The metal? I've done that before. It's a bit shocking to see you though."

"Well, my name is Usagi. This is Mamoru."

"De'Shaun. De'Shaun Allen."

"You're from America." Mamoru said, frowning.

"Uh, yeah. My parents are Marines. Okinawa. But I had to run away."

"Had to?"

"I've got a kid brother and two little sisters. And my mom and dad. Those monster things always come after me first when they do show up. My brother got hurt. I couldn't stay near them, so I ran."

"Like Naru," Usagi murmured. "We can help with that if you want to go home, or," she smiled. "You can come back to Tokyo with us and we can train you. Either way, do your parents know you're safe?"

De'Shaun shook his head. Mamoru thought about how Ikuko would feel if Usagi ran away and reached for the phone. "Lets call them and let them know," he suggested.

"Uh uhn!" De'Shaun said, shaking his head. "What if they try and come get me? They could be hurt."

Usagi reached out and patted him on the arm. "Give me your number and I'll call," she demanded.

"But," De'Shaun didn't even get to finish. Usagi was glaring at him. Finally he rattled off the numbers.

"What's your family name?" Mamoru asked.

"Allen."

Usagi pounded the numbers into the phone. A moment later he heard a woman's voice answering. "De'Shaun?" she asked, as though it was automatic.

"Allen-san?" Usagi said. "I'm with De'Shaun and he's okay. Safe and whole."

"Who is this? Where is my son?"

"We're in Kyoto right now," Usagi said softly. "He's safe, just worried. He thinks if he comes home the Youma will follow him."

* * *

_***Jadeite***_

Jadeite frowned as he looked through his clothing, trying to find a spare pair of robes. He knew Rei wanted to go to an onsen as well as visit another jinja, and they had plans to do so, but ever since he had left Rubeus his mind had been on something else. He sat, crossing his legs, and leaned against the shelf that held his books. His thoughts were rather dark, but in spite of that, his love for the fiery miko who had stolen his heart was eternal.

"Why are you just sitting on the floor?" Rei asked, hurrying into the room. "And why do you look like someone stole your favorite toy?" She reached his side and put the back of her hand against his forehead. "You aren't sick."

Jadeite looked up at her. "I'm worried," he admitted.

"About what?" Rei settled in front of him, kneeling so gracefully it looked like a dance. "What's wrong Jed?"

"That girl, Veronica," he frowned. "What's going to happen when she realizes Rubeus is already falling in love with her, or that they're soulmates? Is she going to feel pushed, trapped into something? Like she has no choice?"

Rei shook her head. "I doubt it. I never have." She reached out and touched his hand, sending tingles up his arm. "Jed. Are you worried about the Soul-Bond?"

"Hai," he admitted. "I've never pushed, and I won't," he said, looking up into her eyes. The emotion in them was clear. She was frightened. He never wanted to make her afraid. "You know I can wait. I won't ever hurt you Rei."

"I-I know that Jed." She scooted closer. "I am getting there." Shaking her head, she turned and leaned on the shelf next to him, then put her head on his shoulder. He knew it was a defense mechanism. She hated meeting his eyes when she was upset about something truly important. If it was bad enough, she would even pick a fight just to get out of the conversation. But he knew she loved him. Knew she trusted him.

"What is it Rei?" he asked. She'd never really talked about what had happened to frighten her. He'd heard a version of it from Grandfather, who knew something of what had occurred, but he had never pushed her for answers.

She sniffled. "Don't say anything, okay. Just don't speak and let me talk for just a minute."

Jadeite nodded and lapsed into silence. "I was thirteen. My father asked me to come to one of his parties, and I did, even though they're boring and I always felt like I was some sort of display instead of his daughter at those things. I was tired, bored, hungry, and unfortunately thirsty. I didn't realize what I started drinking wasn't fruit punch but some sort of cocktail drink with alcohol. But I started to feel funny."

Jadeite swallowed heavily. Anger filled him, not for the first time, as he thought about what had happened that night, and what could have. But he stayed silent, running his fingertips on the back of her hand in silent support.

"There was this older boy. I'm pretty sure he was eighteen or nineteen. His father knew my father. Not really sure what his name was, but his face..." she trailed off. "I was tipsy and stumbled out onto the back balcony. He was sitting out there, and I'm pretty sure he was intentionally drinking, at least a little. He said he would help me, but he led me into the garden. I just remember thinking I wanted to go home. The world was spinning, and at first I didn't know anything was wrong."

Rei swiped at a tear. "Then he was trying to reach under my dress and he pulled the top of it down, trying to expose my... you know. I think I screamed, but I can't be sure. I told him I was too young for that. Then I pushed him, hard. But he just grabbed me again. He was pushing me down Jadeite, and I thought it was going to happen. I thought he was going to..." She shook her head angrily. "Well something came over me. There was all this burning heat in my chest and it went down my arms and into my hands and I was holding onto his jacket, trying to push him away when suddenly it started smoking and there were embers and then the tiniest little flame."

Jadeite took her hand as she continued, holding it gently, but with a firm grip so she knew he was with her. I took off running again. And I hid under a stone bench. It started raining and I heard him calling for me and swearing, but I stayed down. And I just kept praying for Grandfather. I don't know how long it took, but I was soaked and shivering when Grandfather found me. Small as he is, he just picked me up and carried me away. He talked to my dad for me, told him what happened, and my dad said he would never make me go to one of those parties again."

"I'm sorry," Jadeite said softly. "I'm sorry you were hurt, and scared, and alone. I'm sorry anyone thought they could do that to you. I just wish you didn't have to be afraid anymore."

Rei turned her head up, looking him in the eye finally. "I know. And that's one of the reasons I love you so much. I know you would turn back time if you could and make sure it never happened. But it did. And I never really dealt with it. Becoming Sailor Mars helped. And meeting guys like you, and Mamoru, and Kunzite, and all the others. But that fear never really went away. And even though I want the Soul-Bond, I am terrified of losing control, even for one moment."

"Then how about we make a deal Hino Rei," Jadeite said, turning her so that she could see he meant what he was about to say.

"What sort of deal?"

"When you're ready, and not a moment sooner, you tell me you want the bond. When that happens I will ask you before I do anything. We will talk about it. Make sure nothing makes you frightened, make sure you are comfortable with everything. And we can stop, if it gets too scary."

"I don't deserve you Jed," Rei said, snuggling against him.

"Yes you do," he argued. "The thing is, I don't deserve you, but I am keeping you." He grinned down at her. "Now, help me decide what to bring."

Rei grinned and leapt up so quickly she looked like a spring, giggling. "I know exactly what you need," she said. "Everything pink!"

Jadeite groaned and chased after her, knowing she wanted to forget the heavy subject. It was time to tickle her into silliness.

* * *

_***Shingo***_

Shingo laughed, pulling Hotaru up after him. They were both panting after climbing all the stairs to the top of the water ride, but she was grinning like crazy and he felt happy and carefree, like an actual kid again.

"Wait up!" Michiru grumbled. "I want the back seat."

"I want the back seat," Hotaru argued, but Shingo could tell she was kidding.

"But you get splashed the most in the back seats," Michiru said, frowning. "That's why I like it."

"I'm just kidding. Look, Haruka has our boat. Let's go!" She tugged on Shingo and Michiru, hurrying them both towards the large boat they would be one during the roller-coaster-esque water ride. It was supposed to simulate raging rapids or something. Shingo had never been on it when the park had opened the year before. He had been much more interested in a ride that spun you until you felt like you were flying.

Once they were all on board the metal bars came down over them to make sure no one fell. Hotaru was practically dancing in her seat beside him. Michiru and Haruka were whispering and giggling in the seat behind them. The boat started moving, going faster and faster as it went down a steep incline, water spraying their faces as it turned. It was an incredible feeling. He smiled over at Hotaru, and squeezed her hand.

"This is so much fun!" he crowed.

"It is!" Hotaru leaned over suddenly and kissed Shingo on the cheek. Then she blushed crimson and looked away.

Shingo stared at her for a long moment, then looked behind him helplessly, telegraphing his question to Michiru and Haruka with his eyes. 'What do I do?'

Michiru rolled her eyes and mouthed the words, 'kiss her hand."

Haruka on the other hand, looked like she was about to burst into flame. Shingo wasn't sure what to do, or if he would even survive to do it.

* * *

_***Michiru***_

::Don't you dare,:: Michiru told her Soul-Bonded, who looked like she had plans to strangle Shingo before the ride ended.

::They kissed!:: Haruka argued, a mix of anger and sadness in her eyes and coming in waves through their bond.

::Actually, Hotaru kissed Shingo on the cheek, and he is right now debating whether it's better to die or hurt her feelings.::

Michiru sighed and looked up at the seat in front of them where Hotaru and Shingo were both bright red. Shingo swallowed hard, then lifted Hotaru's hand and kissed the back of it. She sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted was for Hotaru to be miserable for the rest of the day. A kiss on the hand said that he liked her but wouldn't pressure her, which was exactly what Michiru wanted.

::He kissed her!:: Haruka said, trying to fight the restraining arm Michiru had thrown over her. ::What if he does stuff to her? What if she ends up pregnant? What if he ruins her whole life?::

::Haruka! Stop freaking out!:: Michiru sighed. She had to help Haruka handle the fact that the kids were growing up. ::Neither one of them is ready for any of that, and Hotaru will come to us when she is ready. I've asked her to wait until she's at least sixteen.::

::But...:: Haruka slumped. ::We've only had her such a short time.::

Michiru smiled and pulled Haruka closer. ::If you don't behave yourself I will tie you up.::

::Promises, promises,:: Haruka grumbled, still glaring at the back of Shingo's head. Then she turned and looked at Michiru. ::Maybe I should just have a little talk with him, about respect and boundaries and you know, stuff.:: Another thought filtered through after. ::Or I could just throw him into a volcano.::

::You will not. I think a talk is a good thing, but only if Kenji-papa is with you.::

"Fine," Haruka spoke out loud this time, then turned her attention on bringing cold winds and swirling them around Shingo until he was shivering.

Michiru pinched her. "Enough!" she ordered.

Haruka grinned. "Can't blame me for trying."

* * *

**Royals:**  
Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon)  
Chiba Mamoru (Tuxedo Kamen)

**Inner Senshi:**  
Mizuno Ami (Sailor Mercury  
Hino Rei (Sailor Mars)  
Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter)  
Aino Minako (Sailor Venus)

**Shitennou:**  
Sasake Zoicite (South)  
Sasake Jadeite (West)  
Yoshida Nephrite (East)  
Ine Kunzite(North)

**Outer Senshi:**  
Kaiou Michiru (Sailor Neptune)  
Ten'ou Haruka (Sailor Uranus)  
Meiou Setsuna (Sailor Pluto)  
Tomae Hotaru (Sailor Saturn)

**Hogosha:  
**Tsukino Shingo (Blue Moon Knight)  
Kazuo Haruki (Sun Knight)  
Veronica Hartman - Ronnie (Pegasia Warrior) - NEW FOR THIS STORY  
De'Shaun Allen (Metallurgy Knight) - NEW FOR THIS STORY  
Kaji Agate (Pure Light Knight)  
Paden Maclean (Animalis Knight)  
Bane Jameson (New Life Knight)

**Children of the Makai: **  
Natsume (An)  
Seijoru (Ail)  
Tomatsu (Fiore)

**Dark of the Moon Descendants: (**for more info on Dark of the Moon, read Silver Tears)  
'Prince' Gem Dimande (White Warrior)  
Esmeraude (Green Warrior)  
Saphir (Blue Warrior)  
Rubeus (Red Warrior)  
Koan (Fire Warrior)  
Berthier (Rain Warrior)  
Calaveras (Light Warrior)  
Petz (Thunder Warrior)

**Children: NOT FEATURED IN THIS STORY  
**Chiba Usagi - Chibi Usa (Chibi Moon)**  
** Chiba Mamoru - Chibi Mamo (Chibi Kamen)  
Chiba Tentomushi (Sailor Ladybug)  
Kaneko Takeo (Golden Warrior)  
Miyamoto Yuzuki (Far Moon Warrior)  
Kazuo Heliodor (Sailor Sunrise)  
Ine Minto-Asahi (Morning Light Knight)  
Yoshida Mako (Chibi Jupiter)  
Helios (Future priest of Elysion)  
Tsukino ne' Gem Angharad (Sailor Titan)  
Tsukino Zita-Kurai (Sailor Purple Moon)**_  
_**  
**Guardians/Guides:  
**Luna - Usagi's Guardian/Guide - Cat from Mau  
Artemis - Minako's Guardian/Guide - Cat from Mau  
Phobos - Deimos - Rei/Jadeite's Spirit guides

**Supporting Characters: (Much more in-depth list in my profile page, which still needs to be updated)**  
Tsukino Ikuko - Usagi's Mom  
Tsukino Kenji -Usagi's Dad  
Akane - baby (formerly a teenager) taken in by Ail, An, and Fiore  
Grandfather Hino - Runs Hikawah Shrine, Rei's Grandfather  
Mizuno Saeko - Ami's Mother, doctor  
Osaka Nozomi - Naru's mother  
Haruna Sakurada - Usagi's favorite teacher  
*Judge Saichirou Kei - Judge and family friend of the Tsukino's  
*Officer Takahashi - Male cop; promises to keep secret  
*Officer Sato - Female cop; promises to keep secret


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes:** Just to let you know, this series is going to be combined at some point in the very near future. All stories will be put together as one... unfortunately it is just too frustrating to have fifty stories in my list and I've had a lot of people asking if I can just put them all together. It probably won't happen until the beginning of the next book in this series, but I can't make any guarantees... I will put up a message as soon as it's ready though.

* * *

**Festivity: A Summer Vacation Story**  
**Holiday Series: Book Six**  
**Chapter Three**

* * *

_***Ami(Sailor Mercury)'s POV***_

Ami searched in every direction. There was nothing. No trees, buildings, not even a hill stood to give them direction. The land was a sea of snow. She turned to Zoicite, who still hadn't let her go after they'd hit the ground, and searched his eyes, looking for hope.

"Where do you think we are?" she asked.

"I have no idea. Thankfully it's the two of us who got caught. Can you imagine poor Usagi here? I mean, it's cold, but we can survive it. Do you see any place we can take shelter?"

"Not from here." Ami struggled to stand and Zoicite helped her. They both looked around. This time she could see a place of darkness snugged into a very low hill. "I think that might be a cave," she said, pointing to it.

"Lets go." Zoicite helped her through the deeper snow banks and soon they found a narrow entrance to a cave. Inside the air was still, and a touch warmer, but not by much. Zoicite transformed, then took off his cape and wrapped it around Ami. "Stay warm," he ordered, looking adorable as he tried to take care of her. She used the tips of her toes to reach his cheek for a little thank-you kiss.

"Now lets see if we can reach anyone," Ami suggested. She lifted her arm and pressed the button to reach Luna. There was nothing. It was as though there was no signal at all. "Are we even still on earth?" she asked. "I can see them not working in Elysion, or even if we went to the moon, but we were in Tokyo just a few minutes ago."

"We aren't there anymore," Zoicite said softly. "I don't know where we are, or why we're here."

"I don't either."

They settled against the wall of the cave and huddled together under the cloak. As Ami waited next to him, she closed her eyes, then wanted to scream when she saw the face of her former mother, Athena, from the Silver Millennium. As soon as she saw her, Ami knew they were in no real danger.

"My daughter," Athena said, "now has come the time for you to rekindle the Bond that was torn. The one who loves you and would never leave you sits at your side. Without him you cannot defeat what is coming. You must complete the Bonding. If you do not, he will die."

Ami gasped in fear at those words. She couldn't bear to lose Zoicite. But she wasn't ready for the Bond. She just wasn't. What could she do?

* * *

_***Haruki(Sun Knight)'s POV***_

They had done their research. Luna had really come through for them. After three false leads, Haruki was sure this was the one they had been waiting for. In the middle of New York City redheads were being run down by what people described as a monster. He didn't kill them, only frightened them and drained their energy, but it was causing problems. Red-heads were afraid to go outside.

Now they were in Central Park, a place he had never thought to see. It was bigger than he had imagined, and yet it still made him sad. There was so much city and so little space for people to play. He much preferred Tokyo where there were far more parks and the architecture tended to follow the land.

"I don't hear screaming," he complained, not for the first time.

"Wait a few minutes," Setsuna said anxiously. "But remember, in a place like this, the screams might not mean a Youma. It could be a mugger or worse."

"Lets stick together then," Haruki said, lifting the computer screen. "This is showing Youma energy from ahead. It can barely detect it, but the computer says we're close. How is that possible?"

"Assassin Youma," Setsuna reminded him. "It was made for stealth. It probably only attacks one person, and only when they're alone. Do we know if Luna sent the information about the Youma to the hospitals here?"

"She did. Not that it will do much good. I plan to take this thing out so we can get our girls back."

Setsuna nodded. "In that case, before we leave these woods, we should probably transform. Remember, more cameras here than back home. Last thing we need is to be caught."

They both transformed, and just in time as they heard the sound of a young man screaming in fear. They charged out of the woods and found the assassin Youma wrapping long tentacles around a teenage boy. Sun Knight moved forward and shot his Solar Flare attack at the creature. The boy fell to his knees, unharmed as the Youma screamed and let him go. It turned to face Sun Knight and smiled.

"Dead Scream," Pluto whispered her attack, sending shivers up his spine. He watched the attack roll outward and hit the Youma, disintegrating it in seconds.

"That was it. The last one," Sun Knight announced, uncaring that tears were trying to escape. "We can bring the girls back whenever they want now."

"Thank the Kami."

"Uh, hello?" the boy said, in English.

Haruki was grateful his own father, Ace, had been American. "Hello. Don't worry. The creature is gone now."

"Really? How?"

"This woman beside me is Sailor Pluto, one of the Senshi."

"The what?" the boy looked confused.

"The Senshi. It means protectors. I am of the Hogosha, which means guardians. We normally stay in Tokyo, but a Youma found its way here and we had to destroy it."

"So that was the thing chasing redheads?" the teen asked.

"Yes, it was. But it's gone now."

"And you two have like, magic powers or something?"

"We do. We are the protectors of this solar system. We make sure everyone stays safe. Unfortunately, we don't get out of Tokyo much."

"I wouldn't mind living in Japan with you guys around. Thanks. I think you saved my life. That means something. My name is Thomas Blain. If you're ever in New York again, and you need help, you can look me up. I'm just a kid, really, but I can help with some things, even if it's just a place to stay." He handed Sun Knight a piece of paper which had scribbled numbers on it, and the name he had just given. "I've got to hurry home. My brother is going to freak if I'm late. Travel safe!"

A moment later the teenager was just a blur as he crossed an open field. Haruki couldn't help smiling after him. He'd reminded him a little of Usagi when she was younger. He turned to his soulmate with a grin. "Lets go home."

* * *

_***Motoki's POV***_

"How was the dig?" Motoki asked.

Reika grinned as she settled in across from him, looking around with a happy smile. "I really have missed this place," she murmured, before turning her eyes back to him. "And you. I've definitely missed you. The dig is going well. More than halfway through, I think. But tell me what's been going on since I went back."

"Marry me!" Motoki blurted, silencing the entire arcade.

He hadn't meant to say it like that, or at the Crown. Shaking his head at his blunder, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. Inside was a ring with a large round top covered in tiny diamonds. Mamoru had helped him pick it out. The ring was sturdy and wouldn't get destroyed by being knocked around a little on a dig site. He moved off the seat and knelt next to Reika, staring up at her pleadingly.

"Please, Reika. I love you. I would do anything at all for you. You are the most wonderful woman I've ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Reika, who by this time was weeping, nodded her head and reached down to pull him closer, planting a kiss on him that made him feel like he could fly. "Yes you big lug," she whispered. Then louder, "yes I'll marry you Motoki."

With a loud whoop even he wasn't expecting, Motoki stood, grabbed his fiancée and swung her around in his arms while he kissed every inch of her face. Then he set her on her feet and gently pushed the ring onto her finger. It took a moment to realize everyone was cheering. He couldn't stop grinning until his cheeks actually hurt, and he felt like he could do anything in that moment. It was the happiest he had ever been.

* * *

_***Rubeus(Red Warrior)'s POV***_

"We can't reach Ami and Setsuna is in mid-battle," Dimande said, looking worried.

"Who can go with me then?" Rubeus was already on the edge of panic. This did not make it any easier.

"Maybe Berthier. She's probably the calmest of the others. Or we could call Usagi." Saphir frowned.

"I could go," Michiru said, entering the office. "We just got back. You should have seen the stunt Haruka pulled because Hotaru kissed Shingo."

"What?" Kenji asked, smiling. "This I've got to hear."

"We were on a water ride, so she kept the wind on him to make him cold. Poor thing. I actually felt bad for him. He had no idea what to do. I had to walk him through it." She chuckled softly.

"I've chased boys away with the hose or dirty socks. Once with my katana." Kenji shook his head ruefully. "If you're willing to go, I'd be grateful. Maybe you can keep Rubeus calm. Convince the girl this is the safest place for her. I'm sure she'll come with you."

"When are we going?"

"Officer Sato will be calling back to let me know when her partner is headed over. As soon as he is on his way, you two can teleport over and wait for him, in henshin please."

"We will," Michiru promised, just as the phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi," Kenji said as soon as the receiver was at his ear. "Hai. I'll tell them. Talk to you later." He turned to Rubeus. "Officer Takahashi will be there within five minutes. Go on ahead."

Rubeus transformed, then waited for Michiru. A moment later she had grabbed his hand and before he could finish blinking he was in front of a little café with little metal tables in front of it. But something wasn't right. He heard someone crying from inside. Turning to Michiru, he raised his eyebrows.

"Let's go. We can't wait if people are in danger," she said softly. "And there is something wrong. Why would the lights be off?"

He hadn't even noticed that. He looked and noticed the sign on the door was turned to closed. Another thing pointing to their plans going awry. They hadn't had much of a chance to work together, so Rubeus was grateful that there were some signals anyone could read. He pointed to himself and the alley, then to Michiru and the front door. She nodded so he hurried into the alley and made his way to the rear entrance.

The door was broken on it's hinges. How a human male had done that, he couldn't guess. Very carefully he pulled the door out of its frame and set it against the wall. Then he crept inside, trying to be quiet. He was in a long hallway with a door on either side and another at the end. He assumed that was where the main part of the café was.

With Sailor Neptune at the front, Red Warrior checked the other doors. One led to a break room, the other to a storage area. Both were empty. Then he crept through the door into the main part of the restaurant and found himself staring in horror as a man held what looked like a branding iron over a girl's head. It was her. Ronnie. And she was in danger.

Before he could move, he watched in amazement as the branding iron seemed to twist in the man's hand, and burned him instead. He sighed in relief as he made his way across the room and snatched him off of her. The teen turned, malice radiating from him like waves, and tried to use the branding iron of Rubeus. It touched his arm, making him hiss in pain, though he wanted to scream in agony.

"What do you think you're doing attacking someone like that?" he asked, still completely shocked, in spite of the medical and police records they'd received.

"Let me go you..." Rubeus ignored the dozens of swear words and insults that followed, waiting for the man to calm down while Michiru, still in henshin as Neptune, comforted Ronnie and the others who had been trapped inside with the maniac.

"Are you alright?" he asked Ronnie.

She stared at him, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly before she cleared her throat and began to speak. "I think so. I know you," she added. "I saw you that day in the park."

Rubeus realized his own mouth was open in shock. He was still in henshin as Red Warrior. How could she have recognized him? It didn't seem possible. But instead of denying it, he nodded.

Officer Takahashi came rushing into the café, followed by officer Sato, who looked around before rushing to a man who was wearing his longish hair in a tail at the nape of his neck. "Are you alright?" she asked, obviously terrified.

"I am. We all are, thanks to the Senshi and the Hogosha. You have our thanks Warriors." Rubeus couldn't help blushing, but Michiru seemed to take it all in stride.

Several more officers came inside and grabbed the boy. James. Rubeus felt like washing his hands after touching him. It was an odd feeling. He remembered doing bad things when he had been under Wiseman's control, but nothing like what the teen had been about to do to Ronnie.

As soon as he didn't have a struggling maniac to hold on to, all the nervousness he had felt before came rushing back, making his palms sweat. "Uh, hi Veronica," he said, keeping his voice low and soothing.

"It's Ronnie," she said, moving closer to him. "Thank you again for saving me."

Rubeus blushed again, but shook his head. "I think you might have saved yourself before we could get to you," he admitted. "We have a lot to talk about. Are you up for it now or do you need a doctor? Did he hurt you badly?"

"No. I'm okay. Where are we going to talk? This place is a mess."

"Do you think you could trust us, trust me, for a little while. We can bring you somewhere that is safe and you can relax."

"I trust you," Ronnie said, her eyes boring into his. "I don't know you, but I know I can trust you. I saw it then, and I see it even more now."

She would never know how much her words meant to him. "Well, if you take our hands, we can go," he said, watching Michiru move back from speaking to Officer Takahashi. "I think we're just about ready."

Instantly Ronnie put her hand in his. Warmth traveled up from his hand to his arm, then his chest. He felt good. Whole. Complete. He smiled down at the girl, and he knew his life would never be the same.

* * *

_***Seijoru(Ail)'s POV***_

Seijoru had just gotten home when he heard Akane screaming. He rushed in to find Natsume sitting on the couch, both hands covering her ears, with tears streaking her cheeks and making little dark spots on her yellow shirt. She looked so overwhelmed and panicked that he wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you okay? What's wrong with Akane? What can I do to help?"

"Can you watch her for a little while?" Natsume asked, hiccoughing. "I'm sorry. Pretty sure she has the chicken-pox. Ikuko-mama came over to look at her and said she would send for Saeko and she brought me this pink stuff I'm supposed to put on her spots, but Akane won't stop crying and I just can't t-take anymore." She started sobbing again, covering her face. "I'm so awful."

"You aren't awful. Remember how everyone is always saying it's easy to get frustrated. Don't worry. I'll watch Akane until Tomatsu gets back. I'm sure he can help. Or maybe Mother could. Have you asked her?"

"I didn't think of it," Natsume answered, looking sheepish.

The doorbell rang and she hurried up and went to answer it. She returned moments later with Saeko, who was patting her shoulder and telling her she had done everything right, including putting Akane in her crib and walking away. "It's easy to forget that you're new at this," she said soothingly. "Give yourself a break. Call a friend, or go for a walk. Maybe go sit with your Mother."

"Thanks Mizuno-san," Natsume replied, bowing respectfully. "I do need to get out."

"Go on then."

Natsume rushed over and kissed Seijoru, then dashed out of their little house. He sighed, worried that she would continue to beat herself up about what she probably considered her failures. She was doing the best she could, and that was all anyone could ask for.

Saeko followed the sound of Akane's cries and Seijoru got up to see the little one as well. Maybe she only needed to be picked up. "Do you think it's the chicken thing?" he asked.

Chuckling, Doctor Mizuno pulled Akane's onesie down a little and checked out the spots that had formed overnight. "There are several things it could be when you see spots, but Ikuko was right. She's seen it enough, so I should have guessed."

"What if I ask Mother to heal her?"

"Would she still have the antibodies?"

Seijoru frowned. He wasn't sure. ::Mother?:: he asked through their mental link.

::What is it my son?::

::If you were to heal Akane's sickness, would she still carry the antibodies that stop her from getting it again?::

::Yes. But from what I've learned, you cannot bring her yet. Not until all three of you have been exposed as well. Ikuko has told me that it is bad for one your age to get it. So as soon as all three of you are infected, I will heal you. Besides, this is part of the responsibility you have undertaken. Today Natsume learned patience and care for someone she loves. Those are important lessons for her.::

::I understand Mother.:: Turning his attention back to the doctor, who had Akane naked and was covering her with some sort of pink goo, he relayed what he had been told.

"That is very wise," Doctor Mizuno answered. "I've always wondered at the age and wisdom of your Mother. I know she doesn't know how long she has lived, but I have to think she is one of the oldest creatures in the galaxy, if not the universe."

Seijoru wasn't sure. He didn't really care what her age was. She was Mother and that was all he needed to know. He had nearly forgotten it once. He wouldn't make that mistake twice.

"Alright, so let her sit for tonight. Tomatsu needs to handle her when he gets home. Then, in the morning, all three of you can go to Mother for healing if you've shown any symptoms. Look for the spots, or any type of rash, possible fevers, sleeping a bit more than normal, and crankiness. People tend to snap more often when they are sick. Have Mother make sure you are actually infected before she heals you. That way we're sure you will have the antibodies. If you'd come to this planet when you were little you might have had a vaccine for this, but Mother can do just as well."

"What's a vaccine?" Seijoru asked, realizing there was still much he didn't know about Earth.

"It's something doctors make to prevent certain types of sickness. They take a little of the virus or disease and they use it to create the antibodies, so it's like you've already had the sickness. Do you understand?"

"I think so. It's pretty cool that they can do that."

Doctor Mizuno smiled. "Maybe, if you have an interest in medicine, you can talk to Ami and Mamoru. Both of them are looking into that as a career. Or you can always come talk to me."

"Arigato."

* * *

_***Paden(Animalis Knight)'s POV***_

Paden stared at Unazuki with a longing he could hardly understand. She was the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. She had a smile he couldn't take his eyes off of. And she was kind, sweet, funny, and vivacious. He didn't think he would ever get enough of soaking up her presence, even if he could never tell her he was falling in love.

Not with who he was, and what he had done. Someone like him could never have a girl so precious in his life. He would only doom her to a sad existence.

"Can I talk to you?" Motoki asked, startling him.

Feeling guilty, Paden had a difficult time meeting the eyes of Unazuki's older brother. But he respected Motoki very much and couldn't deny him whatever he needed. "Of course," he answered finally.

"I need your help," Motoki said, leaning forward slightly. "You know Reika and I are engaged now," his grin widened and his bright green eyes sparkled merrily. "Well, we wanted to spend a couple nights at an onsen to celebrate, but I'm worried about leaving Una behind unprotected."

"Why are you so concerned?"

Motoki sighed. "There are a few reasons. Our parents had to go to America for a couple weeks. Yodu, a punk who thinks he owns women, has been sneaking around, thinking I can't see him. And because, like any business, a place like the Crown could be robbed, which can be dangerous."

"That is not good," Paden agreed.

"Not at all. I would like you to take the open position here. You would be serving at the counter, keeping that area clean, and cashing out customers. Your shifts would coincide with my sister's, and maybe you could make sure she gets home safely."

"I will not let anything happen to her," Paden promised. "You have my word."

"Good," Motoki smiled and stood. "I'll have Una bring the papers in the morning and you can sign them. You start at eight. Don't be late. Una will show you everything you need to know."

* * *

_***Mamoru(Tuxedo Kamen)'s POV***_

Mamoru couldn't help grinning at the outpouring of affection De'Shaun was receiving from his family. His two little sisters were still clinging to his legs. His younger brother was standing beside him, looking worried, and his parents were both hugging him every few minutes. For some reason his mother kept checking if he had a fever, which sent his little sisters into fits of laughter.

"It's sort of beautiful, isn't it?" Usagi asked, standing next to him, fingers intertwined with his.

"It really is. I'm glad we did this. Still, I think he needs to come with us, at least for a little while, to work on that power of his. At least we know why the Youma were after him."

"Wait. Those monsters really were after my son?" De'Shaun's mother asked. She apparently had hearing as good as Ikuko. He stifled a laugh at the thought.

"Youma, and based on what he's told us, I think they are after him. The one in Kyoto was chasing him when he ran into us. And he's described several other attacks that have happened."

"Is it dangerous for my brother and sisters?" De'Shaun asked.

"Technically we could hide you," Usagi told him. "With something called a glamour. We've done it before. We can also set up sensors in and around your house and the places you go most often on the base, like your school." She paused for a long moment and Mamoru could feel the debate in her. Then she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "In the meantime, I think you need to be trained. Even if it's only on the weekends. Someone needs to teach you how to control and use your power and see what others you might have."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Could the rest of you move away for a moment?" Usagi asked. "I want to try something."

The others nodded and finally let go, moving to sit on the couch or one of the chairs. Usagi waited for a long moment, then smiled and ordered, "Henshin yo."

There was a flash of light and then a new warrior was standing in front of them, looking shocked as he stared down at himself. His clothing had been replaced by a silvery material with a sword at his hip and a darker cape on his shoulders.

"Tell me your name," Usagi ordered, still using royal command.

"Metallurgy Knight," he responded, then he grinned. "I can protect them now."

"Not until you are trained," Usagi said sternly.

Mamoru only smiled as he watched. Usagi was the best at this sort of thing. She could make anyone feel comfortable. He turned to De'Shaun's parents and watched as their looks of shock were replaced by wonder and pride. De'Shaun would have the support he needed.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** I couldn't do it. I really tried, but there is just no way I could fit this story into four chapters and the prologue and epilogue. Adding two more chapters because there is just so much that has happened and a bit more to come. I am really excited about it. Happy Reading!  
Sailor Silver Ladybug  
~ Tori

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Space Balls, Blazing Saddles, or Mel Brooks either. I definitely don't own 3 Ninjas (except the DVD). And I don't own Independence Day.

* * *

**Festivity: A Summer Vacation Story**  
**Holiday Series: Book Six**  
**Chapter Four**

* * *

_***Ikuko's POV***_

Ikuko had only just opened the store for the day. She was humming along to the music on the radio and wiping down the glass countertops when the bell rang to announce a customer. Turning, she offered a smile, then stepped back in fear. The man who had entered was wearing a white mask and holding up a gun, pointed right at her chest. Fear and worry overwhelmed her. She had family and friends to care for. She couldn't die now.

Like a warm blanket, Nozomi's instructions came back to her. There was insurance. She didn't need to protect anything but herself. Slowly, she backed towards the panic room. "Take anything you want," she instructed. "The keys are on the hook behind the counter."

"Grab them and open the cases for me," the man growled.

Ikuko moved slowly, doing exactly as he said, but she spoke to him in a soothing voice as she did. "You might want to turn the lock on the front door," she reminded him. "You don't want to get caught, and I don't want anyone being hurt. Please?"

The man didn't turn away, but he reached back and turned the lock, nodding to her as if to say thank you. "Go on, open all the cases."

Ikuko hurried to do as he ordered, reminding herself that most people survived a robbery by making sure to do everything they were told. She didn't press a silent alarm. Nozomi had been clear that the one time she had used it there had been a hostage situation. It was best to get the robber to lock the door, take what he wanted, and leave through the alley. Ikuko could only be grateful he was wearing a mask. If she'd seen his face he might feel the need to kill her.

"When you have everything, take the back exit out. There is an alley. No one will see you that way." She began unlocking the cases as she went. "My boss is pretty clear about what we need to do in case of a robbery. We stay out of the way and live. I have kids," she added. "Teenagers who need me."

"I wasn't planning on killing you," the man responded. "I don't kill women, ever." He looked her over. "Especially not moms," he added.

Ikuko backed away as soon as the cases were unlocked. She wedged herself into the furthest corner behind the counters and waited as the man stuffed most of the jewelry in his bag. He didn't say anything else, and Ikuko was grateful when he seemed about to leave, until he started walking towards her. Then, without a word, he lifted the gun and hit her on the head with it. The world turned grey as she slid down the wall, then faded into black as she slipped to the floor.

* * *

_***Kenji's POV***_

Worry and fear were overwhelming Kenji, but he wasn't sure what was causing it. Something was wrong with Ikuko. He didn't know what it was, but he wasn't about to wait around to find out. He didn't have to.

"Bane!" Kenji called. "Agate! Paden!" The three teenagers came barreling down the stairs. "Take me to OSA-P, now!" he shouted, not even thinking about being kind or calm. His breath was coming in pants and his chest ached. "I think something is wrong."

It was Agate who grabbed his upper arm and before he could blink he was standing in the middle of the jewelry store with three of the newest Knights, who had henshined without him noticing. Looking around, he didn't see Ikuko. At first glance, everything seemed ordinary. Then he heard a moan.

Rushing across the room, Kenji found Ikuko crumpled on the floor with blood sluggishly flowing from a wound on her head. "Agate!" he called again. "I need to get her to the hospital."

A moment later Kenji had picked his wife up and had her cradled in his arms, nearly staggering under her weight. She never felt heavy when she was awake, but unconscious people always seemed heavier. He'd never understood that. And he was thinking about anything other than the fact that his wife was injured.

"Help me!" Kenji called out.

A security guard, an orderly, and a nurse all came rushing towards him. "What happened?" the nurse asked.

"I think there was a robbery," Kenji explained. "I just knew something was wrong. I got there as fast as I could. Please say she's alright."

As he was speaking the nurse guided him to a gurney and helped him settle Ikuko onto it. The nurse gave him a warm smile and led him into a room as the orderly pushed the gurney. "I left two teenagers in charge of the store. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I had to bring her." Kenji felt guilty. He didn't know what else he could have done though. Ikuko needed help."

* * *

_***Minako(Sailor Venus)'s POV***_

Minako stared up at the signs on the massive auditorium building. Asia's Got Talent. She loved the show. In fact, she also loved Britain's Got Talent and America's Got Talent and kept up with all three. She had wanted to audition dozens of times, but there had always been something holding her back.

Pressing her hand over her still-flat belly, Minako guessed she now knew why. If her life had changed even a little, would she have Kunzite now? Would she be carrying their future in her womb? She shook her head. Of course she wouldn't. As much as that dream had once meant to her, the dream of creating a family with Kunzite was vastly more important.

Turning, she tilted her head back to look up at him and gave him a brilliant smile. "You wonderful, wonderful man," she said softly. She moved into his arms and rested her cheek against his broad, muscular chest. "Kun, I don't need this to be happy," she explained. "I have you." She smiled and stepped back, taking his arm and tugging him toward an empty bench. The crowd was already gathering around the sign-up tables.

"I thought this would fulfil your dreams," Kunzite admitted.

"Kunzite," Minako murmured, squeezing his hand. "It was very sweet of you to think of this. But right now it just wouldn't make much sense. By the time they start filming I will be hugely pregnant. We have a city to protect and friends who need us. Besides, all I need is you to be happy."

"I love you, wife," Kunzite answered, kissing the ticklish spot on Minako's neck, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"I love you too, you big lug," Minako said, playfully punching his arm. "No more tickling though. I have to pee."

"Again?" Kunzite chuckled, which earned him another punch.

"You want to try having a baby pressing on your bladder?" Minako hissed, less playfully now.

"Not a chance. Come on, I'll take you back to the hotel and you can rest while I pamper you."

"Good idea." Her communicator beeped, so Minako peered down at it. "Looks like Sets and Haruki are back at the house. The third assassin Youma is gone. And Ronnie is safe and talking to Kenji and Rubeus."

"That is very good news," Kunzite said softly. "Did we hear back from anyone about whether Reika said yes?"

"Not yet, but I don't imagine we'll be waiting long. Setsuna checked."

"She did?" Kunzite asked, looking surprised. "We can't have all our friends thinking we can manipulate time for them."

Minako snorted. "He has no idea she looked. She would have steered him to a better time and place if it went poorly," she shrugged. "Without telling him she had looked into his future of course."

"You girls are devious," Kunzite teased.

"Motoki is like a big brother to all of us. He deserves to be happy too. He was protecting Usagi while you and I were pretending to be interested in the flowers so we could check each other out."

Kunzite laughed. It was the one running joke of their relationship. Both of them were considered to be the bravest by the others, but they were the only ones who hadn't managed to at least speak to each other before they remembered who they were. Minako had made her way to the same park every day, using the excuse of the bright orange flowers to take little glances at Kunzite, not knowing that he only went to the park each day to see her. When they'd been pulled to protect Usagi, Mamoru, and the babies, everything had changed.

"Alright. So the proposal went well. Sets and Ruki are back home. Ronnie is safe. Who else is outstanding?"

"Mamoru and Usagi are bringing De'Shaun to the house," Minako reminded him.

"I almost forgot. What about the others?"

"Rei and Jadeite already reached the onsen. Makoto checked in this morning. She and Nephrite are having a wonderful time in America. Naru and Umino are in Hawai'i still, with Nozomi. I think that's everyone."

"No," Kunzite replied, frowning. "Not everyone." He lifted his wrist and glanced at his communicator. "Has Ami checked in with you or Usagi? I haven't heard from Zoicite."

Minako shook her head. "Hold on." She pressed the symbol for Mercury. Nothing happened. It was as though there was no communicator for Mercury at all. Panicked, she looked up at Kunzite. He checked his own communicator and pressed the button for South Knight. Again, nothing.

"Where are they?" Minako asked, worried.

"I don't know," Kunzite replied. Panic was coming through their bond in waves. Minako squeezed his hand and pressed the button for Sailor Moon. She would know what to do.

* * *

_***Makoto(Sailor Jupiter)'s POV***_

Makoto sat beside Nephrite on a large, flat rock and leaned back on her hands. The sun was warm on her face and she was enjoying it. In fact, she loved the feeling of absolute freedom that came with being in the outdoors. America was a large country and there was much in it that was wonderful. She and Nephrite had even made friends.

The woman they had met on their first hike was Suki. She and her husband Mike had joined Makoto and Nephrite on several of their adventures. They'd even spent an evening together over a campfire, while Suki had taught Makoto about the wonders of making something called s'mores, which consisted of graham crackers, melted marshmallows, and chocolate stuck together like a sandwich. She couldn't wait to make them over the firepit when they got back home. Usagi would become as obsessed with the new treat as she was.

Now they were on a rafting trip. Most of it was slow, rather deep water. Sometimes they went over rapids, but in other places their guides insisted on getting out and carrying their rafts around certain areas. And in some places it wasn't possible to follow the water, when it went down deep falls. Carrying the rafts didn't upset Makoto. They were rather light once the heaviest items were removed, and even when they carried them fully loaded, it wasn't too bad for her and Kunzite.

Suki settled down on a patch of grass and let out a sigh as she lay on her back. "This place is the perfect spot for lunch," she said.

"And a nice break," Mike added, walking up with a load of sticks in his hands. "'My work here is done,'" he added, piling them with the others that Makoto, Nephrite, and Suki had gathered. Suki giggled. Makoto wondered what he was referencing. He had a habit of parroting obscure movie lines she and Nephrite didn't really understand.

"Which movie is that?" Nephite asked.

"Oh, it's a good one. Blazing Saddles. It's a Mel Brooks movie. If you get a chance, you really should watch it." Mike chuckled and shook his head. "'You've got to remember that these are just simple farmers. These are people of the land. The common clay of the new West. You know… morons.'" He laughed long and loud after he spoke. Makoto couldn't help chuckling. She didn't understand the joke, but his laughter was contagious.

"Mel Brooks is hilarious," he continued. I love Spaceballs too." He laughed. "'I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate.' Classic!"

"You know, I didn't really start watching American movies until I met my friend Usagi. She and her little brother adore American ninja movies for some reason. The Ninja Turtles, 3 Ninjas, Surf Ninjas. All of them are kids movies, but so funny."

"'We should run.' 'We should hide.' 'We should kick their butts!'" Mike laughed after quoting the three boys from the movie. "I have so many old movies running through my head sometimes."

"How do you remember them all?" Nephrite asked.

"I was sick as a teenager. Cancer. I was in the hospital or at home in bed for most of two and a half years. My dad and I would sit and watch movies together. He always remembered the lines too. I guess it runs in the family."

"It's a neat trick," Makoto offered. "You tend to come up with some really weird lines that fit what's happening. I like it."

"Me too," Suki agreed. She giggled. "He got me with a line from Independence Day." She grinned at her husband. "'All you need is love. John Lennon. Smart Man. Shot in the back. Very sad.'"

"I haven't seen that one," Nephrite told her.

"It's an end of the world movie. Aliens come and destroy most of the planet but the people of earth fight back. It's actually a good movie. I saw it when it first came out."

"All right people!" one of the guides called. "While we're making lunch I need a few of you to check the area for the best path to portage around the falls. Jack will be going with you."

Makoto stood up. "I'll go," she said. She had helped find a path twice already. Most of them were already known, but sometimes the river flooded and earlier paths were washed away. It was interesting what the guides looked for and she was getting good at it. Nephrite stood up next to her, then Suki and Mike stood as well.

"Let's go," Jack said, leading the way out of the makeshift camp. "Thanks for coming with me. It's never a good idea to go off on your own. You never know what you might find."

They followed him over the steep slope as he moved closer to the river. The sound of water rushing over the falls grew louder as they approached. It was about a five minute walk to the top and Makoto stopped and stared in wonder as she looked over what had to be a twenty foot drop. It was incredibly beautiful, but also dangerous. Her mind wandered to Ami, who adored fresh water the same way Michiru loved sea water.

"This place is incredible," Suki said, moving to stand beside her. She leaned over and peered down the steep cliff face. "And steep," she added, swaying slightly.

Makoto grabbed her arm and pulled her back from the edge. "Don't fall," she ordered in English. Over the past couple days she had picked up more and more of the language. In school it had seemed like a silly skill to learn, since all the other students spoke Japanese, but she was incredibly grateful for the classes, and for Nephrite's help, now that she actually needed to use it.

"I'd rather not," Suki agreed, backing up a few more steps. "That's the last thing we need in a place like this. There is no one around for miles who can help us."

Just as she was saying the words, Makoto heard a scream in a familiar-sounding voice. She turned in time to see Mike falling backwards off the other side of the cliff. Running as fast as she could, she made it to where he had gone over. She could see nothing but deep water stirred by the falls. Shaking her head, Makoto turned and started making her way down over the edge.

"What are you doing?" Suki asked, sounding panicked. "Where is he? Mike! Mike!" She started to sob, but Makoto just shook her head and continued over the edge, finding a foothold and sinking her other foot lower. She knew time was of the essence, and that if Mike had survived, she needed to get to him quickly.

Jack reached the ledge. "Stop!" he ordered. "I'll go! I'm the guide. He's my responsibility."

Makoto shook her head. "No. I can do this," she said. She scrambled down the side of the cliff, unsure how she found hand and footholds, but continuing as fast as she safetly could. Soon her feet were in the water. She turned away from the cliff face and searched the water for Mike. It had been at least a couple of minutes since she'd started the climb. She couldn't see him. Where had he gone?

A moan sounded from her right and Makoto turned to see that Mike had pulled himself up onto a ledge. There was another one overhanging it, which had blocked them from seeing him. She gasped as she grew closer. His leg was snapped, the bone sticking out through the skin. He had a massive wound on his head that was bleeding profusely, and it looked like one of his ribs was sticking out his side.

As she approached, Makoto heard his breaths coming in tiny gasps. His face was grey, his lips blue. He wasn't going to survive long enough for help to arrive. Thinking quickly, Makoto opened her communicator as soon as she was hidden by the ledge from anyone watching above. Pressing the Earth symbol, she waited the long eternity of three seconds before Mamoru answered.

"Help me!" she whisper yelled, and turned the communicator to show Mike, who was looking worse than ever.

"Where are you?" Mamoru asked. "I need a clear view so I can teleport to you."

Makoto turned the communicator on the area under the ledge, giving him as much of a view as she could. Seconds later she felt the stir of the air and Mamoru was on the other side of Mike. "I can't heal him completely," he said. "Otherwise it would blow your cover. I'll leave part of the head wound. He seems pretty out of it."

"Thank you Mamoru," Makoto breathed, grateful to have him in her life. "I didn't know what else to do. He and his wife have become our friends."

She watched the golden sparks from Mamoru's hands as he ran them first over the ribs and chest, then the leg. When those injuries were healed, Mamoru put his hand over Mike's forehead and began healing him. When he stopped, there was still a large bruise and a small cut, but the gaping wound was gone. Makoto breathed out a heavy sigh and reached over to hug Mamoru.

"Thank you," she whispered again.

"Always," he answered. "Now I have to get back to Usagi. She wants me to tell you if you aren't careful she will have the others hold you down so she can kick your butt."

Makoto choked out a laugh and nodded. "Tell her I love her."

After Mamoru disappeared, Makoto sat to think for a minute, then very carefully pulled Mike to the very edge of the overhang and called out for Nephrite, Suki, and Jack. "He's alive! He hit his head though so I have to be careful with him."

"Nephrite is heading to you now. We found a shallow slope around the turn and he says he can swim that distance. Can you meet him part of the way? The water is calm along the edge." Jack's voice carried, echoing off the rocks across the river.

Soon she heard Nephrite splashing through the water and turned to look at him. When he was close she told him what had really happened. He nodded. "I know," he said. "You were projecting everything through the bond."

"I was?" Makoto hadn't realized.

"I think maybe it happens when we're scared," Nephrite continued. "It must be built into it. Mamoru said it's happened with Usagi too." He got a good look at Mike and blanched. "That is a lot of blood. We need to get him into the water and wash it off before Suki sees it."

"How do we carry him? Is it deep?"

"In a few places," Nephrite answered, already gathering up the injured man. He wrapped an arm around his chest and tugged him into the water. Mike floated easily, so they moved along the wall, clinging to outcroppings in areas too deep for their feet to touch. Soon they had come to the other side and they walked onto a tiny beach. Suki and Jack were already there. Jack had a first-aid kit open in front of him.

"Is he okay?" Suki asked, hurrying to hold her husband as Makoto and Nephrite climbed onto the beach.

"He'll live," Makoto reassured her. "He will probably have a headache. A very bad headache."

"I can't believe he fell," Suki whispered. Tears were pouring down her already raw cheeks. "Thank you both for bringing him back to me," she added, running her fingers over the wound.

* * *

_***Zoicite(South Knight)'s POV***_

They had been in their snowy prison for hours, though how many, Zoicite couldn't guess. The light never changed. He could see no sun in the sky, and no moon either. The ground was covered with a thick blanket of soft, white, fluffy snow. Zoicite was slightly colder than was comfortable, but not by much. He noticed Ami hadn't started shivering either and smiled. Her head was resting on his thigh, her body curled up as she snuggled against him. He had his back to the wall and was looking out into the cave.

Every so often Ami would suddenly go very still, her eyes would glaze, and she would be quiet for a few moments. Often, when whatever was happening was over, she would shake her head and mutter under her breath about something. He wanted to know what was bothering her, but so far she had refused to tell him.

"Ami?" he asked, deciding to try again.

"Hmm?" she answered noncommittally.

"I know something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

Ami let out a soft sigh. "Nothing."

Frustrated, Zoicite pulled at his long ponytail, asking the kami for patience. "Ami, I can tell when something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" he asked, hurt. "What did I do wrong?"

Ami suddenly sat up and stared at him. "What do you mean? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why don't you trust me? Why won't you just tell me whatever it is that's upsetting you so I can help."

Ami's sudden blush confused him. He didn't understand what was going on in her mind. She opened her mouth as though she was going to say something, shook her head, and put her face in her hands. Then she mumbled out something he couldn't understand.

"What?"

"Because I'm freaking out over the Soul-Bond!" she yelled, not looking up at him.

Startled, he pulled back, wondering why she would be afraid of it. He would never hurt her. She should know that by now. Maybe she didn't. Maybe he hadn't been clear enough. "I would never pressure you into that Ami. I love you."

She sniffled. "I love you too," she whispered. "But that doesn't make it any easier."

"Tell me why Ami," Zoicite urged, realizing there was something deeper that was upsetting her. "I've already told you I won't ever leave you alone. Are you afraid it will hurt, or that you might get pregnant like Minako? We don't have to do it yet Ami. There's nothing saying we have to."

"Yes there is," Ami wailed, throwing up her hands in obvious frustration. "The queen says we have to and I really, really want to, but I'm scared of losing you."

"I won't ever leave you Ami. Even if we never perform the Soul-Bond, I'll always be here."

Ami shook her head again, looking lost. "You could disappear, like my dad," she whispered. "Or worse, you could die."

Zoicite was confused. "I thought your father just divorced your mom. What do you mean he disappeared?"

"One day he was just gone. They had an argument. My dad left to get more paint, but he never came back. He didn't take any of his things or anything. My mom searched for him, but the police said he had moved on and she should too. They never got divorced. My mom just changed our family name."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Zoicite asked, suspicious of the whole thing.

"I was six," Ami admitted.

"I don't think he left you Ami," Zoicite said, "or your mom." He reached out and pulled her onto his lap. "I have a feeling something else happened to him. But I know someone who can find out," he added. "Setsuna. She can look into the well of time without going mad. We can ask her what happened to him."

Ami nodded, still sniffling, and tucked her face against the curve of his neck. Zoicite couldn't help but smile. Everything she did was sweet. But the conversation wasn't over. "As for me dying, Ami, even if something did happen to me I would never leave you. Not ever. My spirit would just wait around until you were ready too and we would go get reborn. That's what the Soul-Bond means." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "But Ami, no matter what anyone says, the bond doesn't have to happen until _we_ are ready for it to happen."

"My mom from the Silver Millennium has been talking to me," Ami said, her voice so low he had to strain to hear. "She said something is coming and we need to perform the Bond to defeat it. Th-that if we d-don't, you'll d-d-die." She burst into tears after her revelation, her fingers curling until her nails dug into his sides.

Zoicite understood why she was so upset. She felt like she was being pressured. She wasn't. He would wait a lifetime if he had to. "Ami," he said, pulling back and tilting her chin so he could look into her shimmering eyes. "Ami, we can wait. No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to do. I promise I'll be careful in battle, or even sit them out until you're ready, okay?"

"But I don't want you to, and I do want to be Bonded to you. It's just my stupid fears getting in the way." She sniffled again.

Zoicite felt helpless. He wanted to reassure her, but he had no idea how. Instead, he just held her and let her cry. When her tears ran down, Zoicite used the corner of his shirt to dry her wet cheeks. She wiped her nose and stared up at him, looking devastated.

"You're everything to me Ami. I would do anything for you. All I want is to make you happy. I don't care about any of the rest. You are what is important. Not the Bond. Not our past lives. Not anything else but you. I want to marry you, build a life together, grow old and annoy people in nursing homes together. I want it all Ami, and I'm willing to wait as long as you need me to. Okay?"

Ami nodded slowly against his neck. "Okay," she whispered, her breaths coming deeper and slower as exhaustion overtook her. Soon she was sleeping soundly against his chest, her hands curled up under her chin. Zoicite leaned his head back against the wall, ignoring the rumbling of his stomach as he thought about Ami and especially her father. He hadn't wanted to say anything, but he was pretty sure the man was dead. He would have to warn Setsuna about how she told Ami that news. And if the man was alive, he would soon be getting a visit from his angry future son-in-law.

* * *

_***Kenji's POV***_

Kenji waited with Mamoru and Usagi as the nurse helped Ikuko into her gown. Mamoru was annoyed Kenji hadn't called him right away, and had admitted going to America right around the time Ikuko had been hurt. He'd reminded Kenji he could heal. Shaking his head again at himself, Kenji cursed his memory. It would have been faster to call Mamoru. He hated not knowing what was going on.

The door opened and the nurse motioned them into the room. "We have to run a few quick tests before we can send her up to get any tests like x-rays," the nurse said. "A lab technician will be here soon to take some blood," she added, turning to look at Ikuko. She held up a plastic cup that had a lid. "Just go into the bathroom and give me a urine sample please. If you feel safer, have your husband or your daughter come with you."

"I can manage," Ikuko murmured, grinning.

"Just be careful. That's an awful knock to the head. I don't want you to have a dizzy spell and fall. There is a chain next to the toilet. If you feel dizzy you stay there and pull that cord, alright?"

"Hai," Ikuko answered, blushing.

He knew very well she wouldn't pull the cord. Instead of giving her what she wanted, he moved to her side, wrapped an arm around her waist, and guided her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Ikuko looked like she might argue, but he shook his head. He'd helped her before, after the birth of each of their babies. He was more than willing to do it again.

"I've got you," he said.

"I know." Ikuko was blushing slightly though.

When she had filled and closed the cup and was ready, he helped her up and guided her to the sink so she could wash her hands. Ikuko was always a stickler about things like that. She'd gotten him into the habit around the time they'd met by telling him all about the germs on everything he touched. He chuckled at the memory. He'd been eating lunch at the time and it had made him sick.

"I'm okay, you know," Ikuko said, bumping him with her hip.

Kenji snorted. "I know. You started telling me what to do the second you opened your eyes. You can't boss me around if it's that bad."

Ikuko giggled. Kenji led her out of the bathroom and to the bed, making sure she was comfortable before he took the chair beside her and settled in. He wasn't going anywhere until he knew she was alright. He glanced at Mamoru though, wondering if they should just leave and the boy could heal her when they got home.

As though reading his mind, Ikuko shook her head. "Nope. Not leaving until I've been checked. The last thing we need is people questioning why I left and coming to check on me. If they saw me uninjured it would make them suspicious. We're here now, we follow through." Usagi was nodding along with her. Kenji and Mamoru both rolled their eyes.

The wait seemed to last an eternity. The nurse came back and took the urine sample. A phlebotomist came to draw blood, and then the nurse returned to take Ikuko's vitals for the second time. Then a doctor came in the room. Kenji sighed in relief. He just wanted to get his wife home and healed.

"Alright, we are going to send you for an ultrasound first," the doctor said, checking through the chart. "We want to make sure the baby is safe before we do anything else. There was no evidence of bleeding in your urine sample, so that's a good sign that they baby is alright. We also want to do a quick CT scan. I doubt there is an actual fracture or any permanent damage, so that's a good thing. Now it says here you were hit with the butt of a gun so we went ahead and let the police know you were here. It's a good thing one of those Hogosha were close," he added, smiling. "The nurses are all raving about seeing him. I want to meet Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen though. My daughter was at the daycare when they saved a bunch of kids. I would give anything to say thank you."

"I'm sure she knows," Usagi said softly.

Kenji smiled. If only the doctor knew Sailor Moon was in the room and really did know. He took Ikuko's hand. Then he paused as shock went through him. He glanced at Ikuko, who was staring at the doctor as though he had three heads. Mamoru looked similarly shocked. Only Usagi seemed to take what the doctor had said in stride.

"Wait a second. Did you say baby?" he asked.

The doctor's eyes widened. "You didn't know?" he asked, glancing down at Ikuko, whose waist was thickening a little. Kenji had noticed, but put it down to normal weight fluctuations. She sometimes bloated too, especially around her period. He didn't really care. She looked beautiful no matter what.

"We didn't," Ikuko choked out. "I can't get pregnant. It's impossible."

"Why?" the doctor asked, looking concerned.

"I was in a car accident, years ago. My uterus was damaged so badly they said there was nothing they could do. I could never carry another child."

"Well," the doctor said, taking her wrist and checking her id bracelet. Then he looked back at the chart. "No. Something must have changed because yours was the only sample sent from the ER in over an hour. You are definitely pregnant."

Ikuko shook her head stubbornly. Kenji, knowing his wife well, appealed to that stubborn side immediately. "Well, I suppose an ultrasound will prove him wrong then, won't it?"

The doctor's eyes danced with humor as Ikuko sat up straighter and gave a quick nod of her head. "Someone will be in to get you in just a few minutes," he said, trying his hardest not to laugh and nearly failing. He excused himself and hurried out of the room.

Usagi broke into fits of laughter, rocking back and forth on her chair holding her belly. "That was priceless," she panted. "Did you see his face? He knew just what you were doing. So did mom," she added. Kenji winked at Ikuko and chuckled along with his daughter.

"You don't seem surprised by the pregnancy announcement," he said softly.

"I don't know why," Usagi admitted. "It just felt right. Almost like I already knew she was pregnant."

Mamoru stood up and looked at Ikuko, who nodded. He put a hand on her head, but he didn't heal her, not in the hospital. Instead, he used his ability to heal to check if Ikuko really was pregnant. When he looked up again, his eyes were wide. "She's really pregnant," he said softly. "Twins."


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** Even though I placed this story in modern times, I think I would rather not bring Covid-19 into it. There is already too much going on. If you want a Covid-19 story, I did write one in my Love Shots series, that came out Tuesday.

Also, I really want to apologize for my lack of updates. To be honest, I became very upset and discouraged about what is happening in the world, and let it get me all upset. I haven't gotten any writing done for my stories, or for my novel, in weeks. I am going to try and update a couple stories a week for you all. If any of you have something fun, happy, or encouraging to share though, please, let me know.

And, if you want to be a hero, wear a mask. They help stop the spread of Covid-19, and the flu, so you could be saving a life. I would love to see Sailor Moon masks. Wouldn't that be awesome?

* * *

**Festivity****: A Summer Vacation Story  
Holiday Series: Book Six  
Chapter Five**

* * *

_***Makoto(Sailor Jupiter)'s POV***_

Makoto sighed as she plopped her dusty orange back-pack onto the bed. Turning, she swiped her messy hair back from her forehead and plopped down beside it, staring up at Nephrite, who was staring into the distance as though seeing something beyond what was in the room. They had come back when they'd been told Ami and Zo were missing, and he seemed to be taking it even harder than she was.

There was good news too, what with learning Ikuko was pregnant, but Makoto was afraid for her friends. She wanted them home, and safe. She wished everyone was already back.

Minako and Kunzite had returned shortly before she and Nephrite had appeared in the meeting room, thankfully. Sets and Haruki had already returned as well. That only left two couples, plus Ami and Zo, who weren't there to join the search.

Rei and Jadeite were still at the temple, learning some new method for looking into the future, and Makoto wished they would hurry. She needed Rei to yell at her for being so silly and worried and tell her everything would be okay in that 'no-nonsense' way she had.

Naru and Umino would be arriving the next day, but that didn't seem soon enough. She wanted her eyes on all the people she loved so she could take care of them. With a small sigh, she plopped back on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, still feeling hopeless.

"We find them and bring them back safely," Nephrite said. "I think I might have an idea of where they are." He paced back and forth across the room. "It's something I remember reading about."

"What?" Makoto asked, sitting up so quickly that the world around her seemed to spin. She swayed, then righted herself and glared at Nephrite. "Why didn't you tell me you knew where they were? Bring them back!"

Nephrite knelt in front of Makoto and reached up to clasp his hand around the back of her neck, bringing his head forward until his forehead rested against her own. "Breathe," he said softly, then met her lips with his own.

"Please tell me," she whimpered when he pulled back.

"Of course I will, but I wanted to wait for Mamoru and Usagi to get back."

Makoto sighed. "Can you give me a hint?"

"The Crystals." Nephrite stood and pulled Makoto to her feet. "I think the Crystals have done something."

"I don't understand."

"I think I might," Usagi said, launching herself across the room from the open doorway. She wrapped her small arms around Makoto's waist and hugged her tightly. "It will be okay," she whispered.

Instantly Makoto relaxed. There was something about her friend that always calmed her. Usagi might be wild at times, but when it mattered, she was right there, ready to do what had to be done.

Mamoru was only steps behind Usagi. He and Nephrite clasped arms and hugged in that strange way she had seen men do in the American movies. Makoto rolled her eyes, but couldn't help grinning along with Usagi.

"What were you thinking Nephrite?" Mamoru asked, his tone so calm that it rolled through her like a wave of comfort. She had never understood why Mamoru and Usagi had that effect on her, but they did and right then, she was grateful for it.

"A few weeks ago I was down in the command center trying to help Artemis with mapping changes in the stars since the time of the Silver Millennium. He thinks he can predict events that might coincide with whatever the Calamity might be. Anyways, I was moving a couple of books and one of them fell open to a chapter about the Crystals."

"What did it say?" Makoto wondered, curious now in spite of her worry.

"It gave the impression that the Crystals would take matters into their own hands if people were being stubborn about the Soul-Bond."

There was a clatter in the hallway and a red-faced and panting Shingo leaned on the doorway, bent over to catch his breath, one finger held up as though to ask them to wait. Makoto wanted to scream. She needed answers. Now.

"They…," panting breaths followed before Shingo continued. "They disappeared from the park three hours ago." He shook his head and put one hand over his left side, as though he had a stitch from running up the stairs. "A little boy saw them sucked into a whirlwind, but then it seemed to vanish and they were gone. He told his mother, but she didn't believe him. She was talking about it with the ice cream vendor. Have they been taken by something?"

"I think so, but not by something dangerous," Usagi said. "Something Maboroshi once told me. She said that when the Crystals feel the need to protect their guardians, they will do whatever it takes. But the Crystals don't have conscious thoughts the way that we do. They think much differently, and in much longer terms. So, if they have been taken by one of their own Crystals, they are safe."

"But we can't be sure it was the Crystals," Makoto argued. "What if it was some monster we've never faced before?"

"Then we can call them back," Mamoru answered. "I can still feel Zoicite. He is safe."

"Ami is safe as well," Usagi said softly. "I do get a feeling of distress from her, but not fear."

"Wait!" Makoto paced across the room, then spun to face Usagi. "Can you feel all of us?" she asked.

"Yes," Usagi said softly. "Ever since we pulled all of you into the protective bond, we've always been able to tell that you are alright, and if you need us, we can be ready."

"Oh." Makoto sat heavily in her desk chair and stared at her friend. She herself had noticed she could almost sense the others at times. She would hear footsteps behind her and know who it was before she turned, but she had just assumed she had some sort of unknown extrasensory ability. Nephrite could read the stars after all.

"Why do you suddenly feel sad?" Usagi asked, moving to kneel in front of her. The long blonde pigtails of her hair she simply tossed over her shoulder, staring up at Makoto with her intense cerulean blue eyes.

"Because I'm not special," she said, keeping her voice low so the men couldn't hear them. Nephrite would be sensing her emotions, but she hoped the others weren't quite as in tune. "I thought it was something only I could do. Knowing where the rest of you are."

Usagi let out a soft sigh and lay her head on Makoto's knee. "Why won't you understand this Mako? You are special. You are the only you on the planet. There is no one else exactly like you. No one else can cook like you do, and still kick someone's butt when they're done, all while planning a surprise treat for their friends."

Makoto grinned. "I am pretty awesome," she said. "I just wish I had some extra ability, like Nephrite does."

"Maybe you do," Usagi said. "Maybe you just hadn't discovered it yet when our lives in the Silver Millennium had ended. We can work on that. Until then, I think you're perfect just the way you are."

Makoto grinned. She would work on it later. Usagi was right. There was no other Kino Makoto who had her exact experiences and gifts. She was special because she was unique. And she had more pressing matters to think about.

"So how do we find out if it was the Crystals or something else?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was the Crystals," Usagi said, frowning slightly. "Mine has felt almost as though it was pulsing all morning. I thought it was just reacting to my mother's news or something. But I think it has more to do with helping Ami's Crystal. I'm pretty sure it took them."

"Why hers?" Nephrite asked.

"Because it is Ami who is both eager for, and terrified of, the Soul-Bond," Mamoru explained.

"I don't get it," Shingo said.

Usagi nodded. "You will eventually. I know you already care very deeply for Hotaru. How would you feel if you were afraid to lose her every second of every day and still had to decide to bond your souls together?"

"She's that afraid?" Mamoru asked, sounding worried. "She should know Zo would never leave her."

Usagi shook her head and met Makoto's eyes. They understood. Ami was always going to wonder where her father had gone when he left her mother, and why he had never returned. Ami thought he was dead, but had long been too afraid to tell her mother, who wore her anger like a shield against the thought. If Saeko could believe he only left her, she wouldn't have to face the reality that he was dead. So she clung to that belief like a security blanket.

"Not on his own," Makoto whispered. "Not by choice." She shook her head. "But at any time, all of us know one of us could die. And the thought of being separated tears us apart. Usagi has brought us back once, but that doesn't mean she can do it every time."

Mamoru was nodding his head. Nephrite's fists clenched as he thought through the implications. Shingo just looked sad. Usagi nodded and stood. "I'm sure it was Ami's Crystal because she knows that loss. Like Makoto here, and like Rei. Like all of you, I'm sure. But to Ami, I think it goes deeper because she is afraid, very deep down, that she is the reason her father left."

The revelation hung in the air like a cloud for several minutes as the group digested the idea. It wasn't something any of them had really considered before. Their quiet, studious friend always tried to wear a smile and look strong, but there was pain inside her heart. Pain that couldn't just be wiped away.

* * *

_***Rei(Sailor Mars)' POV***_

"This will be quite different than you are used to, I'm sure," the elderly priest said, staring at Rei and Jadeite. Rei nodded in understanding. She had never tried to use water as a medium before and was a little nervous about how it would work.

Jadeite, who was newer to the idea of seeing into the future, only grinned in excitement. He was already proficient with fire, after only a few short weeks of training. The difference would soon become apparent. He wasn't linked to water the way he was to flame.

"Clear your minds, just as you do before you face the flame. Remember, the traps and pitfalls will be different. You may find yourself moving along at a slow, steady pace only to be suddenly pulled deep in a current of visions that come on in a rush and leave just as quickly. Prepare yourselves, and do not panic. You are just as safe as you are when you dance in the fires."

Rei tried to make herself relax completely. The priest had addressed her deepest fear. That the water would sweep her away and she would be unable to return. If she was safe with the water, she would try to remember that as the visions came.

Soon she was sitting comfortably, her legs bent under her as she stared into the rounded stone bowl. It was a deep grey color with hints of darker and lighter tones. It was hand made, that much was obvious, but was so old that time and use had smoothed the inside.

Rei drifted. Time ceased to matter and the water and stone became clearer and clearer in her vision. She began to feel a calm, soothing presence that reminded her very much of Ami. Thinking of her blue-haired friend, a smile tried to creep over Rei's face.

She watched in amusement as Ami playfully smacked Zo on the shoulder, threw her head back, and laughed. Then the young woman stood, pulling a light blue sheet over herself as she moved, and turned to look over one shoulder at Zo, who watched her like a predator ready to jump it's prey. He wore a devilish smile and was chuckling lightly as Ami pretended to scamper away.

Rei blushed, realizing what she was witnessing, just as an overwhelming wave of new visions pulled her under. Trees, lying flat or half-fallen, surrounded the Jinja, where one building was smashed flat and another was lying crookedly. Panicked, Rei tried to pull out of the vision, as she had done so many times before to warn the others, but was pulled deeper and deeper into a swirling vortex that dragged her down further and further until it felt as though she would never surface.

Usagi, sitting in a dark, small space, blood on her forehead. Ikuko, holding on to Shingo and Hotaru as a brick wall came down behind them. Kunzite, screaming Minako's name and reaching out over the edge of a bridge, his face drawn into a terrified rictus as he watched her fall. And Mamoru, lying on the ground, a piece of wall crushing his chest, rebar sticking through his shoulder, and a pool of blood underneath him.

Rei screamed as the visions continued. A woman wearing gold tearing away her Crystal. A man with his face in shadow laughing as he made people dance on marionette strings. A world on fire. A disease that killed thousands. A horrible screaming from women that sounded like a death cry. She was being swept away, twisting and turning on a flood of visions that swamped her completely.

And then, Rei felt as though a hand reached out and pulled her into soft, slightly chilled arms. A familiar voice spoke in her ear. "Foolish to try such a think while my daughter is busy," the voice said, a hint of laughter burbling up. "Do not attempt this again without my Ami, or you will surely be swept away."

"The priest said it was safe," Rei argued, "Jadeite…"

"Is safe," the woman replied. "He was not pulled under. Your connection to my daughter helped you where it should not. One of fire should remember how fires are put out." She chuckled softly. "Ami is safe, and does not need to be found. She will return only when she is ready to face the truth."

"She doesn't want to face it," Rei replied, sadness and anger for her friend making her tone less than polite.

"I will tell you a secret then, that will make you hopeful. You may share it with the others. Do you understand?"

"Hai," Rei said, curiosity overwhelming her anger.

"Ami needs Zoicite as much as you need Jadeite. Until she is ready to face herself, she cannot take that step. Only Zoicite can help her see that she is worth more than she believes. Only Zoicite can build her confidence so that she is able to take the next step and look for her father. She will find him. He is not dead, and has not left her."

"Queen Athena," Rei breathed, surprised and confused. "How is that possible. It has been years!"

"I cannot tell you. It is for Ami to discover. And when you see my darling daughter, please remind her that she is perfect, just the way she is."

"I will," Rei vowed.

The arms disappeared from Rei and she opened her eyes to see the priest staring at her in shock. Then he bowed his head and smiled, backing away to leave her and Jadeite alone. Rei had a feeling the older man had been trying to save her himself, and had come into contact with the former queen of Mercury as well. He would be feeling overwhelmed. She nodded and bowed low in respect and in thanks.

Jadeite was staring at Rei, wide-eyed, and reached out and tugged her to him, pulling her right into his lap, where he wrapped both arms around her and held tight. "I thought I would lose you," he breathed, kissing her temple.

"Never," she said defiantly, and kissed him with every ounce of passion she possessed.

* * *

_***Minako(Sailor Venus)' POV***_

In the two days since they'd returned from the Asia's Got Talent audition, all the others had arrived as well. Rei and Jadeite had returned later that night, both in a panic over her visions of battles and destruction. Naru and Umino had arrived late the next morning, both tanned and smiling.

After an entire morning of training, and an entire afternoon spent at the beach with her friends, Minako didn't want to climb the steps of the Jinja to get to the meeting. She thought, briefly, about begging Usagi to teleport her there, but she shook her head. She had to stay healthy anyway. It wasn't the end of the world to climb the stairs.

Usagi hurried to the top of the steps, still talking about what they had seen at the beach. "Those things were gross," she commented, talking about a dead fish that had washed up on shore.

"It looked like an alien," Minako said, sweeping her hair back.

"I know. Or like a sea serpent. Like that Loch Ness monster in Scotland," Usagi frowned. "Umino said it was an oarfish, but it didn't look like an oar to me."

"Did you say Oarfish?" Grandfather asked, looking incredibly serious and not flirting at all, which worried both blondes.

"There were three of them," Minako supplied, unconsciously covering her belly as she watched concern and fear flicker across Grandfather's face. "They were on the sand. They smelled really bad."

"Earthquake," Grandfather muttered.

"What?" Minako screeched, a feeling of dread coming over her. "There can't be an earthquake." Both hands were covering her still-flat stomach now and she was terrified.

"Oarfish are considered bad luck because sometimes, before an earthquake, they beach themselves. It has long been believed that they can hear the rumbling of angry spirits. Some people think they are bad, but I believe they give their lives to warn the people of Japan." Grandfather steered them toward a bench. "An earthquake is coming, and soon, I think."

"I've always believed those were just superstitions," Yuichiro said, handing grandfather a small cup. Minako turned to look at him. He was a rather wild-looking sort, but was kind and gentle to everyone. She had once thought he would be a perfect match for Rei, and it had seemed as though they liked one another. Until Jadeite had been restored.

"I've never heard of it before," she admitted.

Usagi shook her head in agreement. "Well, someone probably told me, but I wasn't listening." She blushed. Minako hugged her in sympathy. It was hard when everything was distracting. Boys. Manga. Food. Video games. There was so much out there making it hard for girls to pay attention.

"What should we do?" Minako asked, to distract the others.

"Warn people," Grandfather urged.

* * *

_***Usagi(Sailor Moon)'s POV***_

"It's just an old wives tale," Kenji said, frowning. "At least, I always thought so."

"But Grandfather said it's in the records. Can't you look? There have to be photos or something. And Mamoru has been getting anxious. He says he feels like something is different, but he doesn't know what it is. Makoto yelled at me for no reason, and Nephrite hasn't stopped pacing in an hour. Something is wrong, I know it."

"I'll look," Kenji said, turning to his laptop. He pulled up the internet browser and typed in the word oarfish. Pictures and articles appeared.

"That's what we saw!" Usagi said, pointing to a brand-new article. It showed the three fish that had washed up on shore the day before.

Since then, it had been an argument between the group whether it was a superstition, or if Grandfather was on to something. Usagi, desperate, had come to her father for help. She read over his shoulder as he pulled up one article after another about oarfish. Most articles immediately discredited the oarfish, saying that the two events usually didn't coincide.

After Rei had told Usagi and Mamoru of her vision, Usagi had been worried. Now, with the added oarfish beaching, and the terrible prediction from grandfather, Usagi believed the vision was not about a battle at all, but about an earthquake. The problem was, not many agreed with her. She felt like Mamoru had been humoring her until he'd woken this morning in a foul mood saying something was wrong. Only she and Minako seemed to see it for what it was. A warning.

"We have to tell people," Usagi said softly.

"And what if you do, as Sailor Moon, and nothing happens?" her father asked.

"I don't know," Usagi said, sitting on the couch across from her father. "But I know I have to do something."

"Will you trust me to handle it?" her father asked, his tone gentle. "I think I have a way of doing this that might get people to pay attention, but at the same time, won't tarnish the Senshi if it fails to come to pass."

"What are you going to do?" Usagi asked.

Kenji grinned. "I'm going to assign several reporters different stories," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'll have one do a story about the oarfish that washed up on the beach and the superstitions surrounding them. Some people will take that as warning enough. But in the same issue, I think another reporter should focus on earthquake safety and preparedness, and another should take a look at local structures and how the government decides what is earth-quake rated and what isn't. Combined with the oarfish story, it should be enough, but I will also send out a message to our friends on the force, warning them so that first responders can be prepared."

Usagi frowned. "If our feelings get stronger, I may ask you to take it further than that," she warned.

"Agreed. But I don't want to call a press conference until we are sure."

"Okay. Thank you dad," Usagi said. She stood and hugged him before leaving the office. She was certain something was coming. Even if she didn't have a press conference, she could still be out there, patrolling the city. And that's just what she was going to do."


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: **You would not believe how much I struggled to get this finished before the end of August. I really hope it came out well. Tell me what you think.

Warning... this chapter will be shortly followed by the epilogue. Neither have been betaed, as I didn't want my friend to have too many hints too soon. So, if you see anything I forgot to fix, let me know. Happy reading!

* * *

**Festivity: A Summer Vacation Story  
Holiday Series: Book Six  
Chapter Six**

* * *

_***Usagi(Sailor Moon)'s POV***_

Usagi tapped her foot impatiently on the floor of the elevator as she rode up to the station. She wished Mamoru had been able to come with her. She wasn't even sure who she was supposed to be talking to. It had been two days since her conversation with her father. Two days with no word on Ami, though Usagi could tell she was alive and unharmed. Two days with herself and Minako feeling frustrated and angry that no one else took the threat quite seriously enough. Two days when Minako refused to go near any bridges, and where Mamoru was grumpy and pacing and where the others all seemed to be feeling out of sorts but not listening.

Agate had been acting funny that morning too. He had been screaming in his sleep, which had woken Bane and Paden. Then he had refused to tell anyone about his dream. Usagi was worried about him, and all the others.

"Hey, cheer up," Natsume murmured, nudging her with a shoulder and adjusting her purse.

Usagi sighed and turned to look at her friend. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I just don't like any of this."

"What did your dad send?" Natsume wondered, changing the topic slightly.

Usagi glanced down at the folder in her hands. "His research on government ratings, I think. And he wants me to give them this." She held up the USB drive her father had handed her that morning. "There is some video from a professor about a change in tectonic activity. I think maybe this is what he was waiting for."

"What do you mean?"

Usagi sighed. "He doesn't want the Senshi to be the ones reporting about this. If an earthquake doesn't happen, it would make us look bad."

"But if one happens and you didn't warn them…" Natsume trailed off, shuddering her shoulders as the implications hit her. "At least more people are talking about it after the articles came out in the paper."

Usagi nodded. That was true. Even the other teenagers at the Crown had been talking about earthquakes. Many people believed they were overdue for another big one. Usagi prayed it didn't come, but she was preparing for the worst. Even Luna and Artemis had gotten into training for search and rescue, just in case.

"How is the baby?" Usagi asked, ready for anything other than earthquakes.

"Akane's better. Mother healed her, and us, as we slept. It was actually nice. I don't need the energy the way I used to, but the connection felt good."

Usagi thought about it. The way Mother had fed them energy was similar to what new mothers did when they nursed their babies. Everyone always said it was a good time to form a bond. At least that was what the book Kunzite was reading said.

"I'm glad she's okay."

"There is a little bit of news, but I don't know if it is the right time to tell you," Natsume continued as the elevator beeped, signaling their arrival on the forty-second floor.

"Tell me when we head out," Usagi whispered as the doors slid open. Loud talking and the sounds of a video playing caught Usagi's attention. The floor had been entirely taken over by a group that specialized in making informational videos for the public. It was both office and studio, and more than a hundred people worked there, making the chatter of voices normal.

"Hello," a young woman said, smiling at them from behind a desk with a glass top. Usagi could see bright pink jeans and matching high heels. Even the woman's hair had pink strands melding in with the light blond she had dyed it.

"Hi," Usagi said as brightly as she could. She had to maintain the image of a carefree teenager running an errand for her father. And she had to give the impression that she was slightly less than bright to keep her cover intact. She bounced toward the desk, letting her hair sway more than normal as she put on a happy grin and a vague look. "I'm here to drop off some paperwork and a memory stick for Hiro-san."

The woman grinned as Usagi put the folder and USB down in front of her and immediately picked up the phone. She spoke quickly and quietly into it and then put the receiver back down before smiling at Usagi again.

"He will be out for it in just a moment. Did you want to wait for him?"

"Sure."

Usagi and Natsume settled into the seats the receptionist pointed them to. Natsume instantly grabbed one of the magazines and opened it in front of them both. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "I thought we were just dropping them off!"

"I want to make sure he reads it now," Usagi whispered back. "That stuff is important. What if he just puts it on his desk and forgets about it?"

"Your dad won't like this," Natsume warned.

With a frustrated sigh, Usagi turned and met her friend's eye. "I know he won't," she whispered. "I don't like it either. And Mamoru is going to be pissed as well," she added, already catching hints of his anger through the bond. He could tell she was up to something.

"But you have to do it," Natsume said, nodding her head. "I understand."

"You do?"

Natsume nodded. Usagi felt relief slide through her as Natsume answered. "You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you do nothing and someone loses their life. At least, if they have warning, they might be prepared."

"Exactly," Usagi said, trying not to cry. She had been afraid Natsume would be angry, as would the others.

::Usako?:: Mamoru's voice entered her mind, sounding mixed with frustration and concern.

::I'm alright Mamo-chan,:: she told him through their link. ::I just want to make sure he reads the folder. I won't tell him everything.::

::Be careful,:: her soulmate warned, before his voice faded away. Usagi knew he was busy as well, trying to use his connection to the earth to discover if there would be an earthquake. Usagi felt it was coming, but he wanted to be sure.

"What did he say?" Natsume asked, obviously picking up on Usagi's distant look.

"He wants me to be careful," Usagi whispered back, peeking over the magazine.

A man in his late twenties was standing next to the receptionist, already flipping through the folder, his brows drawn together in a serious frown. He looked like someone who laughed a lot and very seldom let the world get him down. At the moment he was biting his lower lip and reaching for his ear as though to grab a pencil. When his searching hand found none, he looked up and met Usagi's eyes.

"Tsukino-san, do you mind coming to speak to me for a moment?" he asked in a voice that sounded soothing and sure. He sounded like a news reporter she would trust. Feeling reassured, Usagi nodded and stood to follow him.

"I'll wait here if you want," Natsume murmured, but Usagi shook her head. She would feel better with her friend close. If there was an earthquake, she didn't want to be separated when it happened.

They followed Hiro-san into a massive room. One side was filled with cubicles, but the other was filled with three open desks with white boards and green screens behind them. This had to be where they created their videos. One of the great desks was in use, several women talking as they looked over something Usagi couldn't see. Camera equipment was running, several men and women controlling what was recorded. It was an interesting sight, and not one Usagi had thought she would see. How were they filming right there when so many people were working around the room?

Eventually Usagi and Natsume followed the young man into a glass surrounded office. Usagi was amazed by the view of the city on one side and the bustling office on the other. She wondered how Hiro-san could get any work done with so many wonderful things to see. Her eyes watered because she didn't want to close them.

"Wow," was the only word she could find.

"This is beautiful," Natsume added, standing right in front of the large windows facing the city.

"It is," Hiro-san agreed. He nodded his head and leaned against the side of his desk, also looking out. "Sometimes I forget the view when I get busy and frustrated, and when I walk back in I'm stunned all over again."

"I can't imagine forgetting this," Natsume whispered. She shook her head and turned away from the glass to take one of the chairs in front of Hiro-san's desk.

"It's easier than you would think," Hiro-san murmured, sounding suddenly ancient. He shook his head sadly, then put on a smile and looked at Usagi again. "You look so much like your father," he said in a gentle tone.

Usagi grinned. She had more of her mother in her face. And not the one from her current life. It was a kind thing to say however. "Arigato. He wanted to make sure you got that. He's been working from home the past few days, so I said I would bring it."

"I appreciate it. We were discussing the possibility of another earthquake and he mentioned that one of the Hogosha had been saying something. I get the impression he knows them a lot better than we all thought." His gaze was piercing. Usagi tried her best not to blush and to look completely innocent, but Hiro's slight nod made her realize she wasn't fooling him in the slightest. Fear and panic wanted to well up inside her, but the calm, reassuring look he gave made her feel peaceful. She nodded her head and gazed at her feet, hoping to recompose herself.

"I thought as much," Hiro murmured. "Well, if the Senshi say something might happen, I think it's best the people listen," he continued. He tapped the USB drive against his palm and settled into the chair behind the glass-topped desk. "And don't worry," he added, looking first at Usagi, then at Natsume, "I would not betray that knowledge."

Usagi sank into the chair, feeling better. She let out a soft sigh and looked across the desk at the young man as he popped the USB into his computer. A few moments of silence, then a quick intake of breath told Usagi he was paying very close attention. She knew her father had also added a video warning of the possible earthquake, but she didn't need to see him watch it. Already she knew Hiro would do what he had to.

As though reading her mind, Hiro nodded. He murmured, "people need to see this," and picked up the phone as though he had forgotten they were there. "I need studio two ready in twenty minutes," he said, his tone changing into one of calm command. He gave a few more instructions before turning to look at Usagi again as he settled the phone back in place.

Usagi felt trapped by his intense gaze as she waited for him to speak. There was something about him that seemed to draw her in. And then she felt it. Like an echo. A familiarity that she had felt before, in the other Senshi. It took a long moment for her to ponder the emotions that welled up inside her, and then her jaw dropped as she stared at him. She recognized his face. Where did she know it from? Who was this young man, and why did he feel so familiar? Why did she know him?

_Serenity paced back and forth across the doorway, looking inside every few minutes to see if there was any change. Nothing. He hadn't yet come. When would Endymion be there? Why was he late? Was there some new battle she hadn't been informed about? Was there some danger she didn't know? Had he been kidnapped again? Worry and anxiety roiled through her belly like a flood. _

_"Highness," a soft voice came from behind Serenity and she turned, startled, to see one of the palace guards, who blushed and held up her new fur wrap. "You mother entreated me to bring this to you," he said, blushing again, his pale face turning a ruddy brownish red color as he held up the wrap. "She feared you would take a chill and commanded me to say your fiancé will be here shortly. He was delayed by a solar flare." _

_Serenity breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as she took the wrap and swung it around her shoulders. Instantly the warm fur of the wrap enveloped her. It was made from the winter shedding fur of Lunarian wolves, who were often found in the palace, as they had a mind for politics similar to those who remained from Mau. _

_"Thank you sir," she said, earning another blush from the young warrior. He looked to be nearing his thirtieth year, which meant he was now a full adult with all the rights and responsibilities that came of Lunarian men. Chances were he had a wife and young children to care for now, and would be busy at home as well as in the palace. Serenity liked to know as much as possible about those who served the throne, so that she could better learn to serve them. _

_"Is your family well?" she asked politely. She didn't know him, but many had been effected by the new strain between those of the earth and those of the moon. _

_ "They are," he said, grinning now. "My wife just gave me twin sons." _

_"They must be a handful," Serenity murmured. It was what people said about babies, especially boys. She wished she and Endymion were already married. She wanted to know what having children was like. She wanted sons and daughters with him. _

_"They are," the soldier agreed, his eyes distant now. "But I couldn't love them more." _

Usagi didn't have time to blink before another vision came on her.

_"Highness run!" Hiro shouted, his sword held high as he charged toward the outer doors ahead of Serenity and Endymion. "Take the kitchen stairwell!" And then the doors swung open and Youma forced their way inside as the guards raced to meet them. She tried to run to them, but Endymion's hand wrapped more tightly around her upper arm. _

_"They are paying for our safety with their lives," he said in a sad tone, "and we will remember them in song, but we must flee or there will be no hope for anyone, including his children." _

_Serenity sobbed as she ran, watching more and more of the palace guard make their way to the doors and the hoard of enemies that faced them. _

"Is your family well?" Usagi asked, staring at Hiro-san, hoping for some spark of recognition.

He smiled, nodding his head. "They are," he said, grinning now. "My wide just gave me twin sons."

Usagi sank further into the chair, her limbs trembling as she raised both hands to her mouth and covered it, staring at him so hard her eyes began to burn. Her mother, the Queen, had brought him back as well. She hadn't known. She hadn't suspected. Tears poured down her cheeks as more memories of his kindness from their last life swamped her. He had been a good, honest, hardworking, and intelligent man then, and it appeared he hadn't changed with his rebirth.

* * *

_***Berthier(Rain Warrior)'s POV***_

Berthier sat on the edge of the wall, kicking her feet against the stone, waiting for Ronnie and Rubeus to finish their flirting. Rolling her eyes, she looked around her at the other people in the park. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits. There were children laughing, couples walking together, and the birds were singing merrily in the trees. The sky was her favorite shade of blue and there was hardly a cloud in the sky.

If only she hadn't offered to come with Ronnie, she might be at the shop, getting ready to open in just a few weeks. But now they had run into Rubeus, and while the two of them weren't exactly official yet, sparks flew whenever they were near each other. She should be used to it. Sparks flew around a lot of people these days. With Esmeraude and Dimande cooing like lovebirds and Agate mooning over Koan, she had seen more and more canoodling lately. She didn't usually mind, but it made her wonder if there was someone out there for her.

"Hey!" Berthier looked up and grinned at Haruka, who had been grumbling for days about the evils of boys. The blonde sneered at all the lovers around them and sat on the bench with a huff. "Stupid people and their stupid hand-holding," she added in a grouchy tone.

Berthier hid her laughter. It wouldn't do to tease the Senshi of wind. "It can't be that bad," she said instead.

"They were holding hands!" Haruka shouted. "They're too young to hold hands!" The young woman sounded like her world was ending.

"They are," Berthier said, though she privately disagreed. They were soulmates after all. It wasn't like they would suddenly discover they didn't like each other. Their eventual marriage was a foregone conclusion. Though she hoped holding hands was all they did for several more years.

Haruka let out a put-upon sigh and ran her hands over her face. "Thanks for humoring me," she said in a more gentle tone. "Michi doesn't even do that much. She just teases and says to get used to it."

"Maybe she's right, but I think we all adjust to things differently. My sisters all have their soulmates, or at the very least they know who they are. Not me." Berthier frowned. "I wonder if I even have one," she added, keeping her voice quiet so she wouldn't be overheard.

"You have one," Haruka answered immediately.

"But I hadn't met them in our last life," Berthier argued. "And I haven't them in this one. I don't even know who I'm looking for. I don't know who I am."

"And maybe that is exactly why you aren't ready," Haruka argued. "Don't forget that being the youngest means you didn't have as much time to learn who you were in the last life. Maybe you need this time to discover that for yourself. Do you even know if you're straight or gay?"

Berthier thought about it. She wasn't entirely sure. She found both men and women attractive, certainly, but she had never actually felt drawn to either. "I don't know," she answered.

Haruka laughed. "Figure that part out first," she advised. "Then you can move on to finding your soulmate."

"How did you know?" Berthier asked. It was an incredibly personal question, but she needed to know to figure it out for herself."

Haruka shrugged and settled deeper onto the stone wall, her eyes looking out over the park, though probably not seeing it. "I think I was thirteen or fourteen when I figured it out. There was a girl in school who was incredibly beautiful. I caught myself staring at her all the time. The boys stared at her too. They all wanted to date her. When I realized I was sitting next to a boy who all the other girls found attractive, but I felt nothing for him except friendship, I started to really question it. But it wasn't until I kissed that girl a few months later that I was certain. I'd kissed boys before, but nothing had ever felt as exciting and romantic as kissing her, so I knew."

"I'm not going out and finding random people to kiss," Berthier murmured, "so I'll have to wait and see if I'm attracted to someone like you did," she concluded.

Haruka snorted and clapped her on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure it out," she said finally. "Now, lets get these lovebirds home." She stood and reached to help Berthier down as well. Except, suddenly, the wall she had been sitting on was crumbling and Berthier found herself falling to the ground, which was rushing up to meet her.

"Earthquake!" she screamed as Haruka's hand closed around her wrist.

She was pulled up and moved quickly to find Rubeus and Ronnie had run to them. Pain raced up the back of her thigh and Berthier realized she had been cut on the breaking wall. It wasn't a bad injury, but it stung badly. Before she could mention it, she heard a scream. Turning, she saw a tree falling toward the ground, and the stroller that had been placed in the shade under it's branches.

* * *

_***Ikuko's POV***_

"What am I going to do with you?" Ikuko muttered under her breath as she held up the price tag on another pair of shoes for her rapidly growing son.

Shingo rolled his eyes. "It's not like I can help it," he muttered.

That was true. Since he had started fighting alongside his sister, it was as though his growth had doubled. He was filling out and growing taller all at once, which had caused pain for him, and frustration for her. She'd purchased four new pairs of shoes for him in less than two months, and it looked like the trend would continue. He had once been small for his age, now he was among the biggest in his class.

Hotaru, who also needed new shoes, was wiggling in front of Michiru, who was grinning broadly as they each held several pairs of dress shoes. Ikuko rolled her own eyes. Hotaru needed school shoes, not high heels. She was a bit young to be wearing them all day. It would damage her hips. Moving toward them, Shingo in tow with his pair under one arm, Ikuko raised her eyebrows at Michiru.

"We got a school pair," the young woman defended, holding up a box that had been sitting on the bench behind her. "Then we noticed these." She shoved a pair of low heeled shoes in Ikuko's face. They were soft, like satin, but looked durable enough to handle being worn all day. There was a row of the tiniest pearls along the open toe, and different shades of blue and purple stood out when the shoe moved under the light. It was rather beautiful.

"This is soft," she exclaimed, suddenly wishing the other girls were with her. Ikuko wasn't one for shoe shopping, but a discovery like the one Michiru had made should be shared.

"There is a whole line of them," Hotaru whispered, her eyes wide.

Shingo snorted and rolled his eyes again. "Can I wait outside?" he asked, his tone plaintive.

Suddenly Ikuko felt a rumbling under her feet. Fear shot up her spine as she felt the building shake. Meeting Michiru's eyes, she dropped everything she was carrying and grabbed Hotaru and Shingo. Kenji had been insistent. The moment they felt shaking they were to get out of any building they were in and as close to the center of the park as possible, unless they were in a place they could teleport from.

Michiru hurried to the register, and as Ikuko led the kids outside, she stopped the woman from trying to save a display of perfumes and almost bodily dragged her outside. "Earthquake," was all she had to say before the woman was practically running alongside her. Ikuko breathed a sigh of relief and moved faster, praying she and the children would be safe."

As they made their way outside Ikuko could hear dogs barking all over the city. She knew then her panic was justified, and hurried towards the middle of the street. She could hear Michiru urging the store clerk away from the building. A sound like metal screeching hit her ears and Ikuko closed her eyes, knowing Rei's vision had come to pass. She turned and saw the tall wall of the nearly ten-story building begin to break away from the rest of the structure. She turned, gathering Hotaru and Shingo close under her arms, scant protection they would be, and lifted her thoughts to the Kami, begging their protection for them and her unborn children.

* * *

_***Motoki's POV***_

"Reika, will you hand me that towel?" Motoki asked, turning to look at his fiancée, who was carrying a tray in one hand and the phone under her ear. She whipped the towel up, tossing it in the same movement, and continued on toward the kitchen as though nothing had happened. Motoki grinned. She might not want to be a waitress, but she was good at it. He loved that she had offered to help when they'd gotten back from their vacation.

"Here," Paden said, handing him a pile of the towels he had been collecting. They were getting ready for the midday rush. It was the last weekend of vacation, and schools would soon be open. Which meant the arcade would soon be full of kids trying to squeeze as much fun into the last few days as they could.

Unazuki hurried past, her arms full of stuffed animals for the crane game. Joe had been by during the morning and had cleaned the thing out again. She pulled a key out of her pocket and handed it to Paden, who followed her away.

Motoki couldn't help feeling a little proud. Paden had taken to walking Unazuki to and from work, and hadn't stopped the habit even after Reika and Motoki returned. He'd known almost instantly that the connection between them would be strong, and he trusted Paden with Una as he would no one else. He would guard and protect the younger teen, even from himself.

It had been a busy morning, though people had been out of sorts for a few days. People seemed a bit too enthusiastic in fact. Motoki rolled his eyes. That was an understatement. Today people had been acting like it was the end of the world, not the end of the summer. He was glad that when Usagi had rebuilt the Crown she had made it nearly indestructible. Especially after he'd learned Rei's visions might be due to an earthquake. The building was already approved for earthquakes, but a person could never be too careful when they worked in an industry populated by children.

As though thinking of it had brought it on, the ground began to shake and he watched as items fell off their shelves. The building swayed, but it wouldn't come down. Not after Mamoru and Usagi had finished with it. He looked for Reika, who stood in the doorway to the kitchen, her eyes wide. Then he looked for Una and saw that Paden had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the crane game and into the doorway.

The rumbling and shaking seemed to last an eternity. Dogs were barking in the distance and he heard the rumble and crash of bricks falling from buildings and cars hitting pieces of asphalt that had been driven upwards by the shaking earth. Eventually the shaking slowed, then stopped. Immediately, Motoki reached for his communicator and put out a message that they were safe. Paden looked at all of them for a long minute, then let go of Una and hurried into the back room. Motoki knew he would be out trying to save people from less safe structures.

Reika grabbed Motoki's hand and squeezed. "They'll be alright," she said, her eyes full of certainty. "They knew this was coming."

"They did," Motoki answered, but he was already looking down at his communicator again. He wouldn't relax until they had all checked it. He was grateful Una and Reika had been with him. The phone lines would be overwhelmed or down completely, and he knew his parents were safe in America, thankfully on the upper east coast where there was very little danger of earthquakes.

* * *

_***Usagi(Sailor Moon)'s POV***_

Usagi and Natsume climbed into the elevator and grabbed the railings. "So what were you going to tell me?" Usagi asked, as the doors closed.

"Mother said she has heard the voices of two more of her children. They're close. Only a few solar systems away and coming quickly. Much more quickly than she thought possible."

"That's wonderful!" Usagi said, clapping her hands together. She was excited to meet more of their people. Their new forms would be a shock to all of them, but Mother had been clear that there was no way she could continue giving them energy the way she had been for so many years, draining herself even as they forgot her entirely.

"It is," Natsume enthused, grinning. "They're both female, she says, and not much older than Seijoru and I."

Usagi frowned. She wasn't sure about the mating customs of their people, but she knew they often formed groups of three or more. She wasn't sure how the new females would feel if there wasn't a mate for them. Natsume patted her arm.

"Don't worry. They will either be part of our bond or they won't. I'm not jealous like I was before."

Usagi sighed. "What if they are. They haven't been around Mother, and you don't know what they've been through."

"True," Natsume agreed. "But I've been taking psychology classes and I think I can help them if they have problems. Besides," she added, "it would be nice to have other women around who are going through the same physical changes that I am."

Usagi nodded. That made sense. She just hoped there were no issues. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal a trio in business suits. The two women were similar, but different. One was middle aged and wearing a beige pant-suit. The other was young and wearing a pink skirt matched with a black blazer and heels. The man wore slacks and a sweater, had an earring in one ear, and a stripe of purple hair over the other. They were all chattering excitedly as they stepped onto the elevator.

"How are you going to break the news?" the younger woman asked, looking at the man.

"I have no idea," he said, shaking his head. "It has to be fun though. I was thinking I could make a little video for him."

"It's hard to believe we will have two programs now," the younger woman added, looking thrilled.

Usagi realized she recognized them from one of the weekend news programs. They did some of the reporting, usually in a group. She smiled at the younger woman, who was looking at her and Natsume curiously.

The elevator suddenly shook and Usagi caught her breath. She waited a heartbeat and it shook a second time. Immediately she pushed past the others and reached for the button to open the doors. The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid halfheartedly along their track until they stopped three-quarters of the way open.

"Off the elevator," Natsume said, pushing their three companions out of the shuddering vehicle. They didn't protest as the building started to shake in earnest.

Usagi could hear the distant barking of dogs as she led the way to the stairs. They all began to run down the steps, joining a growing crowd of others who knew to get out as quickly as they could. The stairwells were safer than the elevator in an earthquake. Usagi helped the younger woman when she stumbled, receiving a nervous smile in thanks.

Then the bricks around them started to crumble. They were nearing the first floor, so Usagi put on speed, hoping to get out in time. Something hit her in the shoulder, knocking her to the floor at the bottom of the second floor landing, and Usagi covered her head with both hands as plaster fell in great strips from the bottom of the stairs above them. Many hit her, but she felt almost nothing as closed her eyes and remembered Rei's words. Minako falling off a bridge, Mamoru being hurt, and her mother...

::My MOTHER!:: Usagi's mental scream reverberated in her own head.

::I've got them!:: Mamoru's voice filled her head and she knew he would do it. He was safe at home, and could stay there, but he wouldn't. Which meant Rei's vision of him, hurt and bleeding, would come to pass. She thought, just for a second, of arguing, but she knew he would go whatever she said, because it was who he was. Hopefully he would be able to save them and get out in time.

::Be careful,:: was her only response. But Usagi knew, in spite of what was around her, she had to save someone else. Closing her eyes, she threw up a prayer that no one would notice her disappearance from the shadows. And then she pulled up the vision Rei had shared and closed her eyes.

Never before had Usagi teleported and henshined at the same time. How it happed in half the blink of an eye, she would never know, but as the teleport left her floating over the river, Usagi didn't question it, but moved so that her head and one arm were out before her, as she'd seen Superman do in the movies, and raced toward her already falling friend.

Minako's scream echoed on the stone bridge, and Kunzite's horrified cry raced through her like a shockwave, as though in his despair he had thrown out an energy field. Perhaps he had because even before Sailor Moon reached Minako, her fall had slowed, as though someone was trying to pull her back. As soon as her arms closed around Minako's waist she pulled up, her wings straining with the added weight, slight as it was.

Laboriously, Sailor Moon flew back up to the bridge, Minako panting and staring at her, mouth and eyes wide. Sailor Moon couldn't help but grin at her friend. She had taken the warnings seriously.

"I can't stay," she explained, setting Minako beside Kunzite, who grabbed her up and held her so tight her face turned red. "I'm supposed to be trapped in a stairwell with a bunch of other people."

"Go," Minako ordered, nodding in understanding. "I'm alright."

"Go after Mamoru. He was trying to save my mom and the others."

"We're going," Kunzite said, tears streaming silently down his dirty face. "Arigato," he choked out, and then vanished with Minako.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and envisioned the tiny space she had been in. She let her henshin go in the same instant she opened the portal to teleport. When she found herself back in her tiny trap, she could hear people yelling her name and realized her disappearance had been noticed. That wasn't good.

"I'm okay," she croaked, trying to sound as though she had only passed out. Natsume would help her keep her secret. She didn't know about the others, but she had to believe they didn't see anything. The lights had gone out as the quake continued, and they were all covered in debris.

"What happened?" a strange voice asked.

"I don't know," Usagi lied, hating that she had to, but not willing to betray her secret, or Natsume's. Where was Natsume? "Natsume?" she called out, praying her friend was alright.

"Here," the other teen said, coughing. "I was worried when you didn't answer," she added needlessly. Usagi realized that was how the others had been calling her name.

"Is there anyone missing?" she asked.

"No. It was just you who didn't answer," a man said, his voice raspy. "The wall I'm leaning on isn't stable," he added a moment later. "We have to get out."

"We will," Usagi said, her hopeful optimism breaking through. "I bet the Senshi are on their way to rescue people already," she added, knowing the others would do their best to save as many as they could.

"I don't doubt it," another man answered. That was one of the three from the elevator. Usagi recognized his voice. "I've done a lot of reporting on the Senshi," he added. "They don't stop helping just because it isn't a monster."

"They saved the children," a woman added. "And saved us from Nemesis."

"I bet Sailor Moon will be here soon," a younger woman added. "I've seen her before. She saved me and a few friends at the park one evening. There was one of those, what did they call them? Cardians. It was stealing energy and she just appeared and fought it, all by herself. That was before Tuxedo Kamen came back."

Usagi winced, wondering how Natsume felt being reminded. She didn't like remembering that time, especially how alone she had felt. She didn't think Natsume would want to remember it either.

"They'll be here," Natsume said, confidence in her voice. There was a hint, just the tiniest little bit of sadness, but no one would know they had reminded her of a time when she had not been whole and happy, and when the anger that had festered inside her had hurt people. That couldn't be easy.

Suddenly there was light, a great streak of yellow-white brightness that glared into the stairwell. Usagi heard a familiar voice calling out her name. Mamoru. Not in henshin either, she would guess. She would bet that the others would be, but until he had her at his side, Mamoru would stay in his normal form, so no one would know who she was.

"Usako?" his voice came again.

"Here!" she called, coughing at the new wave of dust that filled the air. "I'm here."

"The Senshi and Hogosha are out here," he added. "And all over the city. You really have to see this."

"I can't wait," Usagi murmured, leaning her head back against the wall. She knew that soon she would be in his arms, and that was what mattered.


	8. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Finally finished it! Woot! This one took months! I already have plans for the next story in the series, and won't make you wait too long, I promise.

* * *

**Festivity: A Summer Vacation Story  
Holiday Series: Book Six  
Epilogue**

* * *

_***Kenji's POV***_

"Ikuko!" Kenji shouted as soon as he reached his wife and son. He wrapped his arms around them, and around Hotaru and Michiru, who both looked like they needed one. "Are you all okay?" he asked.

"Mamoru saved us," Ikuko said, whispering. "He almost got crushed by the wall himself, but Kunzite and Minako suddenly appeared and the three of them did something that made it turn into powder, like when the Youma disintegrate," she added.

"I have to get to the office," Kenji explained. "We have people trapped in the basement and the first floor. Everyone else climbed onto the roof of the next building."

"I thought you told them to work from home," Ikuko murmured, sounding confused.

Kenji nodded. He had said that, but not everyone could work from home. He had gone over their earthquake plans and had done two drills with them, just to be safe, and he was glad no one seemed to be hurt, but that could change if underground lines suddenly broke. "I promise to tell you everything later," he said. "But I want Mamoru or Saeko to check you out."

"Mamoru already has," Ikuko said softly. "The babies are fine."

Kenji sighed in relief. Losing another child might well kill Ikuko, and he wasn't sure he would survive it himself. Losing their daughter had been the most painful thing he had ever experienced, and no one had wanted to talk about her. It had felt for years like her ghost was trapped around them, unable to move on because they couldn't let her go.

"I have to go," Kenji said, kissing her again, because he could. That she was safe had calmed him completely and he felt able to handle the other challenges he faced. A lot of people would be hurt, trapped, and afraid. He needed to be out there helping them as much as the kids did, just in a different way.

"Mamoru has Usagi," Hotaru said suddenly from their side. "She and Natsume are both safe."

"Where is Akane?" Kenji asked.

"Seijoru and Tomatsu were with him and Mother. They're all okay," Ikuko assured him.

"That's everyone then, except Ami and Zo, right?" he asked.

"Yes. And they're safe, according to Michiru. She can still feel them."

"Where are they?" Kenji asked. No one answered. No one knew.

* * *

_***Ami(Sailor Mercury)'s POV***_

Ami sighed as she grabbed one of the cups of hot coffee that had appeared while they were sleeping. Since they'd first arrived in the winter wonderland where they had found themselves, Ami had noticed things tended to appear when she wanted or needed them. It was a strange phenomenon, but she was grateful.

"Here Zo," she murmured, handing him the mug.

"What is it?" he asked, apparently seeing through the veneer of calm she wore like a mask.

"Something is going on, out there, with our friends. And here we are, still trapped, with no way to communicate or help them," Ami said, settling back into her seat with the second cup of coffee.

"So the question becomes," Zoicite said, frowning slightly, "how do we end this, whatever it is, and get back to our friends?"

"We already know how," Ami said, throwing up her free hand in exasperation. "We know we won't get out until we do the bond, and I'm too stupid to get over things and just do it!"

"Ami, I don't know if that's really what this is about. Maybe you just have to face your past."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked, her hands shaking and her heart starting to beat faster.

"Your father," he answered, not holding back. "You have to face what you feel about losing him."

Ami shook her head. "I know how I feel," she said softly. "I feel sad, and angry, and sometimes I feel like it's my fault."

"And?" Zoicite encouraged.

"And I think he's dead," Ami said, the words rushing out of her on a huff of air.

Zoicite stood up and moved to her chair, kneeling in front of her, both hands on her knees. "It wasn't your fault he left," he said in a soothing tone. "Ami, loving you has made me so happy I could scream for joy. I bet he felt the same, in a different way. And I think, if he could, he would come back to you."

"So you think he's dead too?" Ami asked, hating how tiny and childlike her voice sounded.

Zoicite sighed, then nodded, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry Ames, but I think he is."

Ami nodded, digging her face into the crook of his neck. She couldn't control the sobs that broke out of her, or the need to be closer to Zo. She pushed him back and climbed out of the chair and into his lap. With his big arms around her, Ami felt safe and protected, but he couldn't erase the pain of losing a parent. She knew he was suffering the same loss, but she had no idea what to do with her feelings.

"It will be alright," he lied gently. Ami closed her eyes and sunk deeper into him, letting him carry her burdens. He always would, she knew. He would never leave her. As that knowledge sunk deeper into her, Ami felt her heart melt, just a little, and some of the self-loathing she had carried for years fell away.

* * *

_***Hotaru(Sailor Saturn)'s POV***_

Everything felt odd. Hotaru stood, leaning against the side of the Crown, looking out at the crowd of people who had come for food. Motoki had been preparing for days, and had put out the word that he had food, water, and blankets for people who needed them. She and Shingo had been sent to help because Ikuko-mama had been worried that only three people were too few, but they needn't have come. Motoki had plenty of help from the other shops in the area. Few had been damaged, and the owners were all helping organize the people who had come.

She watched a mother with two young children weeping and thanking a man who wrapped a fuzzy pink blanket around her little girl. She watched as Unazuki used her cell phone to contact the hospital for a man who couldn't find his wife. She watched a store owner set up a small table and start putting bottles of clean water and soda on it. Hotaru searched for something she could do to help. Even Shingo was helping move debris. She wanted to do something.

Then a little boy, who looked to be around three, toddled over to Hotaru. He climbed up on her lap as though he'd known her all his life, closed his eyes, rested his little head on her shoulder, and fell asleep. Looking up, she searched for his mother, who had to be out in the crowd somewhere, possibly tending her other children, or her husband, or busy helping strangers. Standing, she carefully carried the boy with her as she searched for his family.

A woman was suddenly standing in front of her, hand over her chest as she breathed heavily. "I couldn't find him," she said, her voice low in spite of her panic. I was bandaging up my husband and he was just gone!"

Hotaru nodded. "He was tired and wanted somewhere soft to sleep I think," she whispered, handing the boy over. His mother grunted under his weight.

"Do you need anything?" Hotaru asked.

The woman shook her head. "No. Our apartment wasn't damaged, thankfully. My husband just got back from making sure. He got hit with falling brick though. I've never seen him bleed so much."

"Head wound?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes," the woman nodded.

"They tend to bleed more. Just watch him for signs of dizziness and slurred speech, and if he has a bump, don't let him sleep longer than two hours at a time for a couple days."

She nodded again, then turned away without another word. Hotaru frowned and turned to look at the others in the street. How many of them had lost their homes? How many of them had friends or family members that were hurt, or dead? It was heartbreaking.

Hotaru was just walking back toward her spot in front of the crown when something covered her mouth and nose. A sickeningly sweet smell entered her nostrils as she fought against her attacker, but the strength seemed to flow out of her limbs and her eyes closed no matter how she tried to keep them open. Strong hands lifted her up and Hotaru sent out a panicked thought to Shingo, praying he got it as even the light behind her eyelids disappeared. She heard something slam, a car door or a trunk perhaps, and then she could think no more.

* * *

_***Shingo(Blue Moon Knight)'s POV***_

"Have you seen Hotaru?" Shingo asked, looking up at Motoki, whose face was practically covered in dust.

"She was outside a little while ago," the older teen answered, as he continued to cook food faster than Shingo had ever seen. "Can you get a message to your mother and Makoto? I need help. There are more people than I thought."

"Sure," Shingo answered, hurrying into the stairwell to hide from prying eyes. The entire arcade was full, even the break room, and more people had been put into the old dormitories upstairs. According to Motoki, it had once belonged to a small college, which had stopped using the place a few years before when a new dorm finally went up on campus.

He settled onto the bottom step and flipped open his watch and pressed the button with a thunderbolt in green and purple. Sailor Jupiter looked back at him from the other side of the connection. He could see burning buildings in the back ground. "Sorry," Shingo said, realizing she was already very busy. "Motoki told me to ask you and my mom for help here."

Mokoto looked away from the screen for a long minute, then back. "I'll be there in about twenty minutes, and I'll bring your mom. Nephrite and the others can handle this without me."

Shingo bit his lip, considering. She was one of the strongest, physically, of their group. Only Nephrite and perhaps Haruka were stronger. She would be needed in the efforts to move debris.

"Don't worry," she said. "You and Hotaru can take my place."

Shingo nodded, but it reminded him that he still hadn't seen Hotaru in a while. He'd been busy, but now he wondered where she'd gone and what she was doing. "I'll go find her so we are ready when you get here," he said.

"Good, and Shingo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you for helping." Makoto gave him one last smile and ended the call.

Shingo felt good for helping, but he wished he had listened to his sister sooner. Maybe they could have done more if they'd just come out and told people they thought an earthquake was coming. He bet Usagi was feeling the same way. Hurrying out of the Crown, he began to look for Hotaru, but just as he sensed her, the presence he always felt in his mind spiked with panic and then vanished. Spinning in a circle, he searched for her everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_***Usagi(Sailor Moon)'s POV***_

Usagi paced back and forth across the room, looking back at the door again and again. Her father was supposed to have been there. Where was he?

"Usagi-chan?" Mari, her father's long-time receptionist, called out, bending low to avoid a broken light that was hanging precariously in the walkway. "They said he never arrived."

"What?" Usagi's mind wanted to shut down completely. Her father wasn't there? Where else could he possibly be? He had come to his work the moment he was sure all of them were safe. "Where is he?" she wondered aloud.

"We don't know. No one realized he was already on his way. We thought he would be with your mother, what with her being pregnant again, and so much later in life."

Usagi wanted to bristle. Her mother wasn't exactly old. Late thirties was still very young, considering. Still, at the moment she had to worry about her father, who had been gone for several hours. What if he'd fallen into a sink hole? Or off a bridge? Rei's vision hadn't covered that, but it could still happen.

"I've got to go," Usagi said, hurrying away from Mari. She made her way to the door and slipped out through the huge new hole in the wall where rescuers had gone into help people.

Her communicator beeped and Usagi flipped it open. Shingo's panicked eyes stared back at her. "Hotaru is missing. I think something bad happened to her!" His words were nearly shouted and the terror in his eyes made her heart pound.

"Dad is missing too," she said, unable to stop herself. "What do we do?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I know, cliffhangers... but please don't throw stones. I promise, the prologue is partially written (stuff I just could not fit into this story yet) and the fist chapter is already in my head. I will get more out to you as soon as I can.

In the meantime, I have a few other chapters for several different stories that should also come out soon.

Happy Reading,  
_Sailor Silver Ladybug_  
_Tori_


End file.
